EL SECRETO DE MIS PADRES II
by Michelle Mendez San-Mendez
Summary: Sempai con ayuda desinteresada de dos personas que sin saberlo le aman con locura, ocultará su bebé del ingrato que se largó negandole su perdón. Ni él ni su kōhai se verán de nuevo, mas la vida les reunirá y los secretos se irán descubriendo. En el pasado hay quienes ocultaron bombas que desencadenaron miles de explosiones actualmente, pero entre cielo y tierra no hay nada oculto.
1. Chapter 1

**¡BIENVENIDOS DE NUEVO! n.n SI LES GUSTÓ LA PRIMERA SAGA, ÉSTA ESTARÁ DE INFARTO, NO SE LA PIERDAN. AGRADEZCO A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE ME APOYARON INCONDICIONALMENTE, LOS AMO Y AGRADEZCO INFINITAMENTE. POR SI DESEAN VER EL TRAILER QUE HUBO DEL FIC GRACIAS A Carla Mariana Rty, BUSQUEN EN GOOGLE EN MAYÚSCULAS: '' EL SECRETO DE MIS PADRES II DAILYMOTION'' n.n KSB es de Takanaga sensei sama.**

**SIN MÁS PREÁMBULOS, DISFRUTEN DEL ARGUMENTO Y PRIMER CAPÍTULO DE:**

**EL SECRETO DE MIS PADRES SAGA II**

**_ARGUMENTO _**

_Un hombre aguerrido e inteligente creó la que sería la salvación para las parejas homosexuales: una medicina capaz de permitir otorgar el don de la vida y la procreación antes negado para gente como ellos, ese era Morinaga Tetsuhiro, quien en un arranque de temor e inseguridad, ciego de su amor por su sempai Tatsumi Souichi decidió probar la capacidad de su patente en él y así estar siempre juntos, sin impedimentos._

_No pensó que el sempai desesperado, víctima de las emociones y situaciones que enfrentó en su momento, eligió una opción que volteó sus planes a futuro pues luego de una serie de sucesos que pusieron a prueba su razón y corazón, el homofóbico Souichi ocultará la existencia a unos y la procedencia a otros del inocente que vendrá al mundo a capa y espada._

_Una mujer y un hombre que con el paso del tiempo se unió y fue desarrollando sentimientos por él, le ayudarán a guardar el secreto de forma recelosa, escondiendo la realidad del hombre que más ha amado al tirano de cabellos largos. Y ¿por qué no? A quien también ama. Tratarán con todas sus fuerzas de mantener consigo los demás secretos que antes del __**bebé**__ y junto él habrán, unos secretos que al hombre más temido de la facultad de ciencias agrícolas le arrancarán lágrimas de dolor y de sangre, unos que lo unirán a su ex kōhai a pesar de las distancias que tomen y quizá no podrán llevárselos a la tumba como hubieran deseado. Pero no solo guardarán los de él, también los suyos propios… hasta lo que las fuerzas del universo decidan. Nadie es dueño del destino, tal vez las circunstancias harán que los __**amantes separados**__ se reencuentren y que poco a poco los velos de TODOS SEAN DESCUBIERTOS._

_¡COMPROBARÁN EN SI MISMOS QUE PRIMERO CAE UN MENTIROSO QUE UN COJO!_

El sempai & el kōhai se aman como dos locos pero ¿La llama del amor que les queda… la apagarán con sus errores, orgullo y mentiras?

_Souichi no es el único al que le atormentan sus secretos. Souichi no es el único que se equivocó, a él también le falló y le fallará quien menos se imaginó, porque a él también le tocará sufrir y despedirse en el camino de alguien a quien depositó su confianza e integridad por segunda vez. Ni los cambios ni los errores cometidos son malos, al contrario: son necesarios para irnos reencontrando con nuestro verdadero yo, de esa manera lograremos caminar sin flaquear y acercarnos a la verdadera felicidad aunque debamos esperarla durante varios años, y en su defecto: buscarla._

* * *

><p><span><strong>CAPÍTULO UNO<strong>

– ¡ISOGAAAAAI!– gritaba enfurecido un hombre mientras caminaba a paso rápido, cubriendo su abultado y notorio vientre con una manta sin mucho éxito – ¿Me puedes explicar qué carajos significa esa cuna en mi habitación?–

– No se de qué hablas Souichi kun –se defendió el peli corto en la sala de espera leyendo el periódico

– ¿Ah no? ¡Decía **_''CON CARIÑO DE TÍO ISOGAI''_** en letras grandes! – se quejó el menor–

– Deberías dejar de armar escándalo por una simple cuna, además, puede llegar alguien y verte, ¿acaso no cuidas tu reputación?– cuestionó Isogai a su ente acusador–

– Hija, ¿escuchaste eso de que hay hombres embarazados con una medicina que se inventaron? –dijo una mujer acercándose al lugar donde Isogai e Souichi discutían–

– Sí madre, ¡Qué horror! Malditos gays, están pudriendo la sociedad japonesa, qué digo japonesa, el mundo entero –se corrigió secundándola–

– ¡Válgame Dios! ¿Cuándo se iba a ver una cosa de estas en mis tiempos? La ciencia cada vez va de mal en peor– afirmó con repudio–

– Interesante conversación pero discutible –comentó un hombre obstruyéndoles el paso–

– Disculpe señor, no tenemos idea de quién sea usted pero por favor déjenos pasar– pidió malhumorada la dama menor–

– Mi nombre es Isogai Taichirou y soy hermano del esposo de la dueña de este hospital, por si no sabían está descansando en la habitación contigua detrás de este corredor, con sus alaridos más de un paciente se ha quejado, si tan en contra van de los homosexuales, hagan una marcha demostrando su inconformidad pero aquí no me vengan con intolerancias y cuchicheos absurdos, no perturben la calma de nadie, ahora retírense– pidió alzando la voz con seriedad–

– S-sí señor… excúsenos– dijo la hija de la metiche–

– ¿Cómo que excusarse? ¡Este sitio es público! Quítese– demandó la mujer de aproximadamente sesenta años, de apariencia maciza e imponente–

_– __¡Mierda! Este tarado se demora mucho, ¿qué tal si vienen? ¡Qué baka soy! Puedo entrar a mi habitación y listo– _pensó sempai caminando sigiloso hacia dicho sitio con el fin de esconderse dentro… sin embargo ¡Oh sorpresa! La puerta…–_ ¿No abre? ¡Dios mío! ¿En qué momento quedó con llave?– _forcejeando la pateó con impaciencia–

– ¿Oyeron eso? Alguien golpeó algo, déjeme ver– ordenó la señora empujándolo sin éxito–

– Madre, ¡ya basta! vámonos, es algo que no nos compete–

– _Haga caso vieja amargada, lárguese por favor– _rogó Souichi para sus adentros escudriñando que nadie viniera mientras trataba de abrir la puerta– _¿Y si la golpeo con mi hombro? No, antes podía hacer lo que se me venía en gana, demo… no puedo arriesgarme, ya no estoy solo, si me lastimo qué bien fuera si nadie aparte de mi resultase herido. Únicamente me queda resignarme a ser descubierto o que Isogai, por enésima vez me salve–_

– Quiero algo de la máquina expendedora, es todo– dijo victoriosa la mujer apartándose del obstáculo avanzando–

– Se averió. Espere, por favor, ¡Espere!– suplicó Isogai persiguiéndola, temiendo por Souichi–

– _Mierda, mierda, mierda, ¡Puta puerta! ¿Por qué no abres?–_ deteniendo su intranquila actitud, Souichi volteó a ver su ruta de escape– _Un segundo, ¿y si me oculto en la azotea? Dios, cuando las mujeres se embarazan, se asustan con facilidad, ¿qué hago? Esperando a mis hermanitos mi difunta madre desarrolló acre… ¿acro qué? ¡Ah si! Acrofobia, miedo a las alturas, espero que no sea hereditario– _meditó abriendo la puerta que le salvaría de la bomba que estallaría de llegarse a encontrar con la viejita metiche. Cerrando silencioso, Souichi se alejó lo que más pudo del mundo exterior y se recostó en la primera pared suspirando agitado–

Tuvimos suerte, pese a que desobedeció las peticiones de tío Isogai, la dama cumplió lo que dijo, insertó unas cuantas monedas en la máquina, al cabo de unos minutos recibió su encargo y lentamente lo ingirió moviéndose cual robot, masticaba por inercia, mirando a lado y lado, expectante de lo que pudiese aguardar a su chismosa y malintencionada vista, al no presentarse nada extraño, y culminar su alimento, no tuvo otra opción sino irse con la duda a flor de piel.

– Señor, disculpe a mi madre, está así por mi hermana mayor, está en su semana veintiocho de embarazo y se ha complicado, por lo que no tiene descanso o algo en qué despejar su mente, espero y pueda entenderla– excusó la mujer–

– ¿Vienes Ruriko chan? ¿O te quedarás haciendo visita con ese extraño en vez de acompañar a tu hermana?– escudriñó con malgenio la señora de edad–

– ¡Voy! Hasta luego– se despidió la mujer joven–

– ¿Eres homofóbica? Porque un hombre me hará padre y está en su sexto mes de embarazo. No arruines nuestra felicidad, sé buena y has que tu señora madre no vuelva a pasearse por aquí– solicitó Isogai viéndola partir con cara de total asombro y algo de terror– Ja,ja,ja, ¡soy lo mejor!– se halagó yendo a abrir la puerta–

– Se está tardando… ¿y si continua con ellas? ¡Al carajo! Las voy a enfrentar– aseveró Tatsumi caminando a paso ligero, topándose con una escena que le haría reír… por raro que se viera–

– Ábreme Souichi kun, qué maldadoso eres, ¡mooo! ¿No me quieres abrir? ¿Qué te hice? Pero háblame– gimoteó Isogai pegando su oído a la puerta, ignorando la presencia de dos seres detrás suyo que le darían un buen susto–

– ¿QUÉ BUSCAS?– gritó con furia el menor a Isogai haciéndole golpear la cabeza en el pomo de la puerta a causa del susto– ¿Viste tu cara? Ja,ja,ja,ja ¡Maldito imbécil! ¿No ves que está con llave? Llama a Samantha o alguien de la servidumbre– pidió retomando la postura fría y meditabunda que había ido abandonando–

– ¿Estaré dormido? ¿ACASO REÍSTE?- preguntó acercándose y tomándolo por las manos, elevándolas a la altura de su barbilla, Isogai tocó su frente– ¿Estás bien? No pareces tú–

– SHUUU– dándole un coscorrón, el casi ex tirano mantuvo la distancia encaminándose de nuevo a la azotea– Has lo que te dije–

– _El loco soy yo ¿qué diablos me está sucediendo? ¿Isogai Taichirou cayendo ante otro hombre? No lo creeré… yo… ¡al menos aun respiro! ¿Qué? No puedo rendirme, hoy me iré de farra ¡Eso! tiraré con alguien mientras Souichi duerme pero… ¿y el bebé? ¡Méndigas excusas!– _se reclamó Isogai dirigiéndose donde le pidió el dueño de sus confusiones– La futura madre ya está casada y muy enamorada del padre de su bebé– recalcó cansado de la misma charla de autocorrección–

– ¿Se le ofrece algo? Está como pensativo– dijo una enfermera con la que tropezó–

– ¡Ah si! Perdona, dile a la señora Samantha de Tatsumi que la habitación de su querido esposo ha quedado con seguro y no ha podido entrar desde hace un buen rato, que lo busque en la azotea. No voy a regresar hasta mañana, tengo asuntos pendientes– comentó Isogai con inusual circunspección– Que sea ella misma quien lo busque, ¿entendiste? El señor Tatsumi no desea ver a nadie que no sea su esposa, ya sabes–

– Comprendo, hasta mañana señor, gracias por informarme– formalizó la trabajadora–

– Hai, hai– contestó Isogai marchándose sin mirar atrás– _Camina Isogai, camina, ni se te ocurra voltear a ver… ¿Y Souichi? ¡Demonios! Él tiene a su mujer. Lo dejé en buenas manos indiscutiblemente… ¿no?– _meditó sacando su celular mirando un número telefónico– Me pregunto su aun estará en la ciudad y si frecuentará el bar donde solíamos vernos–

Mientras papi mami esperaba que su ayuda le fuese brindada, tío Isogai se iba a reafirmar su hombría y a corroborar que no amaba a nadie, ingresando a un bar de gente **como él, con sus gustos y preferencias sexuales. **¿Y qué mejor manera de hacerlo que reencontrándose con una amiga de antaño?

– Hola querida, ¿De casualidad tu nombre es Kaede Morino?– preguntó Isogai con la seducción rebosante en sus ojos–

– _Reconozco esa voz… y ése cuerpo_– pensó la mencionada de grandes y expresivos ojos miel con el deseo oculto en su mirada– ¡Taichirou kun! Por lo visto la vida te sigue tratando excelentemente–

– Ni qué decir de ti, digna de la corona de miss universo– comentó riendo el Taichirou– Mesero, dos copas del más fino vino que tengan– solicitó con elegancia–

– ¿Viniste con alguien cariño? Porque yo me vine sola– dijo la mujer con doble sentido recargándose sobre una de sus manos en la mesa, mostrando el escote de su vestido rojo, y cruzando sin escrúpulos sus piernas, hizo tragar entero a Isogai, quien dándose aire trató de darle un ambiente más tranquilo a la situación… que a decir verdad, se calentaba desde antes de lo previsto–

– _No has cambiado nada, tan fácil como siempre,_ _de hecho la mayoría de las mujeres son así, caen rendidas ante una simple muestra de amabilidad, qué tontería. Es eso, o son meras excusas para acostarse con alguien… tal como mi madrastra… menos mal que no sucumbí ante ella-_ pensó el peli corto viendo cómo les servían el vino– También vine solo preciosa– sonriendo de medio lado, alzó su copa guiñándole el ojo– A tu salud–

– Cuéntame Taichirou kun, ¿te casaste? –

– No, mi alma no aguantaría la presión de un matrimonio– respondió con simpleza–

– Sigues siendo un libertino, ja,ja,ja. Pues yo si senté cabeza… como tres veces, ya ni recuerdo, en fin, todas fueron un fracaso. Decían que no aguantaban mis ganas exageradas de hacer el amor y se indignaban porque les era infiel, ¿quién los entiende? Mejor mi vida, ni se te ocurra casarte– aconsejó bebiéndose el elíxir fino de la copa cristalina, permitiendo, apropósito, que una gota resbalara de sus labios y se perdiera en su escote–

– _Quería ser atento y caballeroso, pero hay mujeres que te lo ponen en bandeja de plata… ¿o de oro? Como sea, ¿no es esto bueno? Al menos se que mi amiguito no está dormido y que yo tengo mi mente libre del pequeño Souichi kun… sin embargo… ¿por qué siento que lo engaño? ¡No maldita sea! Saca esas ideas absurdas de tu cabeza_– Seré directo y ojalá no te ofendas– susurró Isogai acariciando su rostro, pasando sus dedos por el cabello de la chica… y ejerciendo algo de fuerza, la acercó a él– ¿Te gustaría pasar la noche conmigo?–

– Tú si que sabes ser conciso, un hombre como tu es lo que yo necesito, eres el único que logra hacerme ver estrellas Taichirou kun– le aduló la divorciada regalándole un apasionado beso–

Al pasar varios minutos de toqueteos y agasajos, tío Isogai canceló lo consumido y casi sin despegarse de su ex compañera de universidad, salió del bar y se detuvo en el paradero de transportes aguardando que escampara la lluvia que daba inicio al goteo característico en el que muchos corrían escampándose. La gente les observaba con asombro, y los murmullos no se hicieron esperar:

– ¡Qué atrevidos! ¿no pueden hacer eso en privado? Por Dios santo ¿cuándo se vio esto en nuestra época?– alegó una anciana sentada justo frente a ellos–

– No mires eso Yonekuni– ordenó una señora cubriendo los ojos de su hijo–

– Taichirou kun, éstas personas… nos están viendo…– comentó Morino entre besos a su compañero de juegos–

– Quería mantenerte seca, ¿prefieres cruzar la calle e ir al parqueadero conmigo?– invitó Isogai con sarcasmo rompiendo el beso–

– No pierdo nada, vámonos cariño, extraño el sexo que tuvimos hace seis años cuando compraste ese lubricante con tu amigo Kurokawa– susurró la mujer a su oído con voz melodiosa, haciendo que Isogai la tomara de la mano y juntos corrieran hacia el medio que les ayudaría a llegar a la cima de su edén–

– ¡Qué locura!– exclamó Taichirou pagando la estadía de su automóvil– Súbete muñeca– pidió abriéndole la puerta del copiloto–

– Gracias– dijo Morino subiéndose al auto con lentitud para darle espacio de admirar sus voluptuosas curvas–

Finalmente, sin contratiempos dieron con un buen hotel en el que reservaron una alcoba matrimonial por una sola noche, tío Isogai ordenó servicio a la habitación en lo que Morino iba al baño.

– Adiós– se despidió cortésmente el Taichirou recibiendo la bandeja con los platillos ordenados cerrando la puerta depositándola en la repisa- Kaede, no te de…mores– sus ojos no pudieron abrirse más de lo que sus cuencas le permitieron, y es que no pensó verla con solo un sostén y unas brasileras dejando poco a la imaginación. No evitó relamerse los labios–

– Ven aquí tigrecito, no morderé a menos que me lo pidas– coqueteó Morino halándolo de la corbata, lanzándolo a la cama y tomando de la repisa una botella de chocolate líquido y espeso que les obsequiaron la destapó derramando el contenido sobre su propio cuerpo, subiéndose encima de su amante, incitándolo a devorarla–

– M-Morino– Isogai jadeó intentando levantarse–

– No mi amor, quédate quietecito y disfruta de la vista– aconsejó la mujer acariciándose con lujuria, desanudando la corbata de Isogai, desabrochando su camisa y lamiendo su torso con parsimonia–

– ¡Ohhh! Mujer, me enloqueces– gruñó sintiendo unas traviesas manos tocando su hombría– _Si… así podré… darle fin a… ¡Mnhhh! Los sentimientos dementes que creí haber despertado por Souichi kun, pero… ¿está bien que lo deje solo? Digo, al bebé, que deje solo al bebé– _no pudo continuar cavilando, pues un ir y venir de algo mullido apretujándose contra su virilidad le llamó a tierra– ¡Ahhhh! Sigue, sigue, Kaede. Qué delicia, me hacían falta tus atenciones, d-demo y tú… ¿quieres que hagamos el sesenta y nueve? ¿O alguna otra cosa?– propuso peinando las hebras de su liso y marrón cabello– ¿Q-qué hiciste tus gafas?–

– En mi cartera, las uso para ver de cerca ¿por?– cuestionó la mujer con rareza–

– C-colócatelas– Isogai le pidió alejándola con esfuerzo– _¿Qué carajo estoy haciendo y con qué intenciones le pedí eso? ¿Acaso quiero compararlos? ¿Comparar? ¿A quiénes? Ella es una mujer, y…– _¡Ahhh! Eres maravillosa en complacerme, siempre… has sido de las mejores–

– ¿Solo de las mejores?– preguntó apartándose de su compañero de cama, haciendo que de un momento a otro, éste soltara unas palabras en un arranque de excitación frustrada–

– ¡No te alejes! Eres la mejor y además mujer– dijo Isogai–

– ¿Qué cosas pasan por tu cabeza? Claro que soy mujer– siseó Morino– ¿Sabes qué? Hagamos como que no ocurrió nada, adiós– dijo yendo hacia el baño, mas un brazo la alcanzó y la aventó contra la cama–

– No malinterpretes las cosas muñequita, esto no se acaba hasta que tu ninfomanía y mis ganas queden satisfechas– explicó Isogai terminando de bañarla en chocolate e iniciando un festín en su cuerpo–

– ¡AHHHH! Muérdeme… así… Amo que lo hagas así– gimió sintiendo unos dientes traviesos mordisqueando cada parte de su cuerpo expuesta– Pero… te quiero aquí– susurró repelándolo y atrayéndolo hacia ella- Mételo en mi boca–

– Maldita diabla ¿tantas ansias tienes de tomarte eso?– preguntó Isogai desnudándose completamente, posicionó cuidadoso las caderas sobre el rostro de la mujer con las piernas a los lados, y colocando el miembro en su boca, fue aceptado con gusto–

– Mué...ve-te dentrou– como pudo, Morino suplicó tomándolo de las caderas–

– _La persona… con la que estoy es una mujer muy parecida a… ¡No más!- _se regañó Taichirou– _Se parecen pero no son los mismos, ella tiene vagina, él tiene lo que yo, ella tiene senos y él tetillas… ella no se valora, es una… ¡Rayos! Souichi es un santo comparado conmigo y el baka de Morinaga… él durmiendo, tratando de descansar y olvidar la depresión que le atormentó desde que su amado se largó, Morinaga buscando a otro y yo… ¡Uhh! Perdóname, pero era la única manera de sacarte de mi mente, me siento un sucio traidor. ¡Basta! estoy con Kaede, no con ése tiránico Tatsumi, él es un hombre y yo soy heterosexual, sin embargo, pensar que si Morinaga le pidiera a Souichi kun hacerle lo que me hace en estos instantes Kaoru… ¡me enerva! Y no deja de dolerme sin saber por qué diantres–_

Después de una sesión de excesivo ajetreo, tío Isogai coronó, como dicen los hombres mayores.

– ¡AHHHHH! AHÍ, MHHN RICOOO… NO PARES… NO PARES– gimió la peli larga apretando sus piernas contra las caderas del Taichirou–

– K-Kaede… Kaede… ¡Ohhhhh!– jadeó olisqueando la castaña cabellera, verla así, sudorosa, con los cabellos revueltos y las gafas puestas… fue una dura condena– _¿Qué tal se sentirá… estar con él? Morinaga kun prácticamente le mendigaba para que se acostaran, lo supe aquella vez que los vi por accidente– _(véase tomo 3 capítulo 1) – _También cuando hablé con ese chico… ¿Hiroto era su nombre? Y pensar que me dio la bebida aquella que desencadenó tan bella y trágica historia de amor entre un sempai hitleriano y su kōhai angelical– _¿Te gusta? No entiendo cómo tu hombre te dejó… eres… ¡Precio…sa!– _¿Qué estuve a punto de decir? __**¿Precioso?**__ Vete de mi mente Souichi, ¡fuera!–_

– ¡Sigue Taichirou kun! ¿Uh? ¿Qué sucede?– preguntó Kaede–

– Me gustaría hacerlo por detrás como hace seis años– comentó Isogai observando sin hacerlo, con la mirada perdida– _De acuerdo, tu ganas, ilusión de mierda–_

– Ja,ja,ja sabía que me pedirías eso, en el bolsillo de mi cartera hay un tarrito de lubricante, lo coloqué en el estante del baño– indicó la mujer a su amigo, el cual, ni lento ni perezoso se levantó y acató lo aconsejado–

– Chiquilla sexosa, ni yo reparé en eso, ¿podrías voltearte? Preguntó Isogai subiéndose en la cama con el frasco–

– **_¿Quieres engañarte?–_** escuchó el Taichirou que le dijeron–

– ¿Qué dijiste Kaede?– preguntó Isogai deteniendo cualquier movimiento–

– ¿Sobre qué? No he mencionado palabra alguna– dijo la mujer– ¡Apresúrate con los dedos onegai!–

– _¿Estoy perdiendo la razón? No Souichi, tu no mandarás a mi mente, estoy teniendo sexo con una mujer y si a ti te da la gana de hacerlo con un tipo idiota como Tetsuhiro Morinaga pues allá tu, yo si soy normal, maldito bisexual, o lo que seas. Me vale mierda, no me importa que a ti te haga lo mismo aquel sujeto de la especie que alguna vez te escuché jurar odiar a muerte… no interesa que ése te penetre mientras gimes sin control pese a tu tsunderidad– _pensó Isogai viendo más expandida la entrada anal de su compañera de cama– Ahí voy… ¡Ohhhhh!– mordiéndose los labios, inició un vaivén de no parar en un buen rato–

– No concibo que unas mujeres odien… hacerlo por aquí, es igual o incluso… más excitante– expresó Kaede sumida en pasión mordiendo la almohada, extasiando a su amiguito sexual–

– ¿Te… gusta? Uhhh ¿Qué tanto bebé?– cuestionó Isogai entre gruñidos metiendo y sacando la fuente del placer de ambos, apretando sus ojos y acariciando el liso cabello de su amiga–

– Mucho, mucho, ¡Ahhh! Como… no tienes idea… ¡Auuuch!– dijo la mujer lagrimeando–

– P-perdona ¿estoy… siendo rudo? ¡Uhmm! Voy a intentar… hacerlo delicadamente– se excusó el peli corto disminuyendo las embestidas– Lo sacaré un segundo y…–

– ¡No lo saques baka! Debo admitir que se siente… increíble aunque duela– aseveró Kaede jadeando, con una mano sostenía la almohada y con la otra sujetaba como podía la cadera de su actual amante–

– _Sonó tan Souichi esa frase… ¿qué tendrá ese sujeto que enloqueció al profesor que casi lo viola? Y no solo él… también atrapó a Morinaga en sus redes… ¡Ahh! ¿Serán esas caderas? ¿O será su cabello? Es hermoso… ¡Mierda cállate! Concéntrate en esto, que Souichi no… Souichi… ¡cuán afortunado fue Morinaga kun y no lo notó! Y pensar que ése tirano puede ser tierno cuando se lo propone… ¡Ahhh! Souichi… Souichi…– _pensó Isogai besando con pasión el cuello de Kaede –

– ¡T-Taichirou kun! Taichirou kun… yo ya… ¡Ah! ¡Ah! M-me voy a…- avisó Morino–

– Yo también ¡Ah! Mnhh S… SOUICHI– gritó Isogai llegando a la cúspide de su éxtasis–

–… ¿QUÉ? Soy Kaede… y por lo que sé, ese nombre que dijiste es de hombre– escatimó la mujer con rabia– ¿Así no se llamaba el hermano mayor del novio de tu mejor amigo?–

– K-Kaede discúlpame, e-estaba…– pretendió excusarse el Taichirou saliendo de ella y acercándosele–

– ¡Aléjate! Yo pensé que seguías siendo un macho– reclamó Morino bajándose de la cama, recogiendo sus prendas del suelo caminó hacia el baño yendo por su vestido– Veo que me equivoqué, este mundo se está pudriendo de homos–

– ¿El mundo se pudre de homos? Yo no lo creería así, se pudre por gente como tu, que ve la viga en el ojo ajeno pero nunca en el suyo. Te crees perfecta y ni siquiera puedes mantener en pie un matrimonio, te precipitas tanto que no eres capaz de decir NO cuando estás insegura de casarte, POR ESO FRACASAS. Una última cosa– dijo Isogai bebiéndose de golpe la mitad de una botella de whiskey en las narices de la que fue su amiga– Un hombre no deja de ser macho por el simple hecho de amar a otro y una mujer no es más mujer acostándose con cuanto imbécil la trata bonito, una mujer será amada y valorada el día que se de a respetar empezando por hacerlo ella y demostrando a los demás su amor propio– soltó viendo como la chica ya vestida se acercaba estampándole puños en ambos extremos del rostro, se apartaba y se iba azotando la puerta– _¡Demonios! Mañana me levantaré con ambos ojos morados–_

Tío Isogai se embriagó, rió como si fuera un niño, luego de rememorar acerca de lo que ha hecho o dejado de hacer durante su existencia, se bañó, se secó, y se vistió quedando rendido con el yukata puesto no sin antes colocar una alarma de encendido en su celular.

Levantándose con pesadez, apagó el aparato, se lavó la cara y se vistió tan rápido como sus cansadas manos le permitieron. Dispuesto a ir a ver a su deprimido tirano para mejorarle el humor, pero olvidó algo importante, y fue irse a cambiar la ropa del día anterior.

– ¿Señor me vende esas gafas?– preguntó Isogai –

– No están a la venta– dijo el comerciante–

– Por favor– pidió mostrándole un fajo de billetes–

–… – suspiró entregándoselas–

– Gracias– dijo Isogai pagándole y colocándoselas– _Algo me falta ¡Exacto!- _¿Me vende un ramo de flores?–

– Lo siento pero esta tienda es de accesorios – precisó el trabajador– Al frente hay varias floristerías–

– Qué pena– susurró Isogai avergonzado– Gracias– dijo dirigiéndose al sitio aconsejado–

– ¡Muchacho raro!– exclamó el vendedor rascándose la nuca con una garra de oro–

Corriendo acelerado, y con su triunfo en brazos, tío Isogai se subió a su automóvil a ver a papi Souichi en el hospital. Justo al entrar a dicho lugar, una persona en el puesto de información hizo helar su sangre al reconocerla de espaldas.

– Buenos días señora, Me gustaría saber si Tatsumi Souichi aún se encuentra internado aquí– escuchó Isogai que alguien delante suyo, con cabello negro y destellos azules preguntó–

– ¿Tatsumi Souichi sama? Déjeme revisar, creo que…– la enfermera jefe, sacando un listado de pacientes indagó– ¿Con qué propósito? Y ¿quién lo requiere?–

– ¿Qué importa su propósito y quién sea si el señor Tatsumi no desea ver a nadie? Sobretodo a ti Morinaga kun– afirmó con rudeza el Taichirou– ¿A qué viniste? –

– Eso no le incumbe Isogai san, el asunto es de sempai conmigo… esperen ¿Y ESAS FLORES? ¿QUÉ PRETENDE?– inquirió Tetsuhiro incriminándolo del más grave crimen con solo mirarlo–

– Ah ¿esto? No es algo que te incumba– respondió Isogai atesorándolas como si del bebé que aun no nace se tratase–

– ¡Me incumbe y mucho!– refutó Morinaga– ¿Qué intenciones tiene con sempai?–

– ¿Qué no fuiste explícito hace tiempo? Te largaste como el peor de los cobardes, cual prófugo ¿Qué haces regresando como si nada? ¿Acaso encontraste tan rápido a quien sea que buscabas?– regañó Isogai con una paciencia de nunca acabar… o eso parecía–

– Yo… vine a preguntarle algo– respondió el menor ladeando su rostro con displicencia–

– ¿No te quedo claro lo que te dijo?– dijo Isogai con molestia–

– No tiene… nada que ver con lo que hubo entre nosotros, quisiera saber si Ryutaro le mencionó algo acerca de dónde o con qué persona iría… no logro encontrarle– expuso el de ojos verdes–

– ¡Ja,ja,ja,ja,ja!– se burló Isogai con ironía– Créeme que nadie tiene idea de donde se fue tu nuevo amorcito, te equivocaste porque Souichi kun está ocupado en mejores cosas, como nuestro futuro trabajo juntos en otra ciudad– mintió viendo cómo se desencajaba con cada palabra dicha, la cara de su interlocutor–

– S-sempai… ¿sempai se va? NO PUEDE SER, él no me dejaría… él me ama… y yo…– dijo Morinaga cubriendo sus ojos–

– ¿Tu qué? ¿Vas a llorar? Ni siquiera pienses hacerlo, Souichi se comportó terriblemente contigo, lo hizo, fue un maldito desgraciado que no merecía perdón alguno… ¡pero tú! que fuiste siempre un mejor ser humano que él, en lugar de darte a respetar te comportaste igual o peor, hazte un favor y no pierdas tu tiempo dándole espacios en tu mente y corazón a ése tirano que te lastimó… y tampoco lo hagas sufrir, ya pagó lo suficiente, ambos necesitan rehacer su vida con otras personas, basta de huirle a la felicidad. Déjalo ir, no te aferres a tu EX sempai si no crees ser capaz de perdonar lo que te hizo, no sabes cuánto nos costó a Samantha y a mi levantar su ánimo, por tu culpa cayó en una tremenda depresión– suspirando con pesar, Isogai prosiguió– Si aun te queda algo de cariño por él, no vuelvas a buscarle porque esta vez nadie podrá salvarle– murmuró cabizbajo–

– C-claro… ojalá sempai sea muy feliz, no lo dejen solo como lo hice, dígale que…yo aún…lo quiero, no como antes, pero algo se mantiene dentro mío, no se con seguridad qué es, sin embargo ése raro chispazo no me permite arrancarlo de raíz como desearía– dijo Morinaga sincerándose y echando a correr con lágrimas en los ojos–

– **_El raro chispazo que te lo impide_**_: es el poder de la sangre… el secreto que siempre… los unirá_– limpiando su rostro con la manga de su camisa, reanudó su andar a la habitación de su amigo–

– Disculpe, debo… avisar… primero que usted– dijo la señora anonadada con lo acabado de acontecer–

– ¿Escuchaste lo que hablamos?– preguntó Isogai sin voltear a verla–

– Por supuesto que no, pero al parecer él agredió bastante al esposo de mi jefa pues usted no le permitió ingresar a verlo– indicó la dama–

– Lo entendiste bien. Jamás, óyeme, jamás le des información de ninguna clase a ese sujeto ni tampoco le cuentes a alguien lo que acabó de pasar, ni a tus jefes– pidió Isogai perdiéndose de vista y entrando al ascensor que se abrió en cuestión de segundos. Sus piernas temblaban y sus dedos igual, lo corroboró al oprimir los botones, quizá se deba al haber ingerido alcohol y excederse, no tenía conocimiento de lo que le causara eso– _De lo que tengo certeza es que no me arrepiento de haberle dicho sus verdades a Kaede y al baka de Morinaga kun… ¡Mira lo que me hace hacer ése chicuelo depresivo!–_ pensó riendo ladino– ¡Al fin!– dijo saliendo del aparato y yendo a la última habitación, tocó tres veces– ¿Eh? Generalmente me dice que siga, ¿le habrá pasado algo? No seas pesimista Isogai– se regañó abriendo– Veo que pudieron quitarle la llave a la puerta, je,je–

– ¿Otra vez tú? Creí que hoy descansaría de ti, eres molesto- soltó Souichi con fastidio dándole la espalda–

– Tengo que decirte algo importante– comentó con seriedad el Taichirou–

– Si es sobre Morinaga, guárdate…– dijo a medias el peli largo apretando la sábana y cerrando sus ojos–

– Hoy lo vi en la entrada del hospital, preguntó por ti– musitó con Isogai con notable carraspera en la voz–

– ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS? MALDITOS TRAIDORES– arrancando a llorar, Souichi sujetó sus cabellos en señal de desespero– LES DIJE QUE NO QUERÍA VERLO. YO ME VOY– se sentó en la cama y se descobijó con rapidez– Llamaré… llamaré a Samantha, no dejaré que me vea así, Morinaga no me va a desc…–

– Le dije que se fuera– cabizbajo, Isogai le tomó la mano con delicadeza– Tranquilo ¿si? No soy un monstruo, se por lo que pasaste y debido a eso le dije sus verdades, no te preocupes, Morinaga no volverá a perturbarte, me lo prometió–

– ¿Así sin más?... – Souichi suspiró– Veo que tienes un poder de convencimiento infinito– ¿Qué tanto le dijiste?–

– Nada que no fuera cierto– contestó el peli corto– Que a pesar de que lo hiciste sufrir él se comportó igual o peor. Ésas cosas que le dice una madre al ex yerno para que deje de lastimar a su hijita preciada, je,je,je– antes de que Souichi le refutara, Isogai se adelantó– El muchacho accedió, me pidió que no te abandonara… y que te diera esto– enseñando la mano que tenía oculta colocó el ramo sobre el regazo de su amigo–

– F-Flores… ¿ES ENSERIO? Ése sujeto…– Souichi las apretujó con sus dedos y las aferró a su pecho acariciando su vientre– Parezco una colegiala ridícula de esos mangas shojo… Este es el adiós definitivo ¿no Morinaga? JA,JA,JA,JA MUÉRETEEEEEE– arrojándolas al piso les lanzó lo que tuvo a su alcance, vasos de agua, medicamentos… hasta que alguien le paró–

– ¡No más Souichi kun! él rehará su vida, no te quedes atrás, enamórate de alguien que te valore, que te haga feliz y no te haga llorar ¿no tienes a Samantha? Es tu esposa– siseó Isogai afanado en hacerle entender– Pero por favor no te trates así, no te autolesiones porque así no lo creas… nos lastima verte en ese estado lamentable y degradante–

– ¿Autolesionarme? Ni que me cortara las venas o fuese un suicida– se defendió el rubio–

– No me refiero a eso sino a tu desgano, antes preferías ser atravesado por mil agujas que quedarte encerrado sin hacer nada productivo. Hay que dominar las emociones Souichi kun– expresó tocando su abultado vientre– Hazlo por él o ella, si no estás bien sentimentalmente, tus defensas decaerán y la salud de ambos también. ¿No que eres un hombre fuerte y rudo? ¡Adelante tirano!– le animó–

– ¡Bah! No tengo a nadie, miénteme si la gente no me odia en esta cojuda ciudad– discutió el Tatsumi–

– Que te valga madres el resto, tus familiares te aman, Samantha igual y yo… te a-aprecio muchísimo– reveló Isogai yendo por unas señoras de limpieza para recoger el desorden ocasionado por el menor–

Cuando éstas terminaron, se fueron sin decir nada, sobraban las palabras en aquella habitación.

– ¿Que te dejó Morinaga? ¡Que se vaya! Nos tienes a nosotros, jamás de los jamases te vamos a dejar, al menos yo no ¡Tendrán que matarme!– profirió Isogai ayudándolo a levantar de la cama –

Pasmado, papá Souichi se recostó en la baranda de la camilla y retomó su llanto.

– ¿Ahh? No llores, ¿qué te traigo? ¿Qué te falta?– preguntó Isogai secando sus lágrimas con un pañuelo– _Es como un niño–_

– No… es eso… es que… Son tan buenos conmigo y… ¡Malditas hormonas!– exclamó Souichi limpiando los rastros de agua salada sobrantes– Gracias por todo Isobaka, ¿cómo puedo pagarte lo que has hecho?–

– Con un abrazo me basta… _Por el momento– _dijo Isogai sin mencionar la última frase–

– B-bien ¿Qué esperas? Si te abrazo yo me sentiré como esas viejas chillonas de las nov… ¡No abuses!– reclamó el menor intimidado–

– Ja,ja, perdona, mi sobrino y tu están abrazables hoy. Qué sorpresa, tu cabello está sedoso– dijo Isogai cambiando de tema–

– Lo ha sido siempre… un segundo…– empujándolo de totazo, sempai hizo una mueca indicando repulsión– O eres tu, o tu ropa huele a burdel–

– ¡Diantres! sabía que había olvidado algo, je,je,je– rio Isogai con nerviosismo–

– Buenos días So…– atónita, Samantha cerró con dificultad la puerta– ¿Y ese milagro? Pensé que tendría que obligarte a levantar. Antes de que digas algo grosero u ofensivo, quiero decirte que nos vamos a hacer nuevamente la ecografía–

– ¿Ehhh? Ya me tomaste una recién– alegó sempai–

– Fue hace tiempito– replicó la oji azul– Cuando casi no tenías barriga, ja,ja,ja, veo que éstos seis meses te han sentado bien, mira que estás cambiado- acariciando su rostro con dulzura, Samantha alejó los reclamos internos que le hacían ver lo mal que estaba la acción que realizaría. Acercándose a su esposo de título, le dio un beso que reprimió meses atrás– _A pesar de que seas mi hermano y tu corazón ya tenga dueño… no dejo de amarte Souichi, mi Souichi, temo algún día perder la razón y cometer alguna estupidez de la cual me arrepienta, pero de esto nunca, al menos tengo tus labios aunque no pueda hacer el amor contigo y deba conformarme con tu compañía vacía de sentimientos maritales– _

_– __¿Qué sotretas? ¡Samantha! No me… confundas, ¿no era prohibido lo nuestro? ¿Qué pretendes con esto?– _pensó sempai con sus ojos entrecerrados–

– _¿Por qué me duele tanto presenciar esto? Definitivamente me voy a acabar lanzando de un quinto piso si el cosquilleo que me agobia al estar cerca de ti continúa, al fin y al cabo yo soy heterosexual, y tu… también, además, tu corazón ya tiene dueño… ¿o dueños? ¡Da igual!- _caviló Isogai con fastidio– Iré por algo a la máquina expendedora– con el orgullo herido, comprobó que la pareja le ignoraba–

– Anda, tómate esta botella de agua, en unos minutos vamos a ver el crecimiento de tu bebé– dijo Samantha abrigándolo con la chaqueta que Isogai dejó colgada–

Al otro extremo de la habitación, ya se encontraba papi Souichi recostándose con ayuda de Samantha en la camilla para la ecografía que se le iba a realizar.

– _Que incómoda sensación, aun no me acostumbro a ella– _pensaba el ojos miel mordiendo sus labios al ser empapado su vientre con el gel conductor–

– Perdón ¿llego tarde?– preguntó Isogai corriendo hacia ellos no sin antes haber cerrado con seguro la puerta–

– No, justo íbamos a comenzar– respondió la doctora conduciendo el transductor en el estómago del chico de gafas– ¡Miren, miren! Éstas son sus manitas, observen cómo se han ido formando los pliegues, ahí estarán los dedos, esperemos un poquito y veremos su cuerpecito formado completamente… aun no puedo creer que no haya dejado ver su sexo, ¿por qué tan pudorosa o pudoroso?– cuestionó riendo en son de broma–

– Ha de ser mujercita, o un hombrecito tsundere desde que no se deja ver– comentó Isogai admirado de los constantes movimientos del chiquillo, no entendía las emociones que le embargaban, el pecho le retumbaba por la nostalgia de lo que el destino le arrebató y le regresó indirectamente, pues ése no era fruto del amor suyo y de alguien, era fruto del amor de un alguien y otra persona, pero no podía evitar apretar con pasión la mano de su amigo en un arranque de alegría ininterrumpida–

– Dile **_hola_** a tu mami, nene– alentó la médica dirigiendo de lado a lado el aparato–

– ¿CUÁL MAMI? ¿ESTÁS EBRIA? Soy un hombre– refutó Souichi a su esposa de título, mas dirigiéndose a su hijo, ordenó– Escúchame intruso o intrusa, tu Okasan es ésta señora de cabello negro con destellos azulados ¿oíste? Tengo presente que a estas alturas tu memoria ya está funcionando así que no lo pases por alto o te haré estudiar como mula- _Aunque eso lo haré si o si– _Como sea, no me vayas a hacer quedar mal en la calle, YO SOY TU ÚNICO PADRE y no tienes otro más– dijo receloso– ¿ESCUCHARON? Ni se les ocurra contarle de esto a nadie y mucho menos abran la boca cuando los años pasen–

– De acuerdo– contestaron al unísono–

– ¡Vaya! Frunció el ceño y los latidos de su corazón incrementaron, trata de ser dócil mientras le tengas en tu vientre, tu embarazo es delicado Souichi– regañó levemente Samantha apartando unos mechones del bello y ensombrecido rostro de su marido–

– N-no puedo, es mi personalidad– defendió el menor aturdido–

– ¿Te sientes mal? Dame un segundo, apagaré la máquina– dijo Samantha parando su mano, sin percibir un constante revoloteo en la pantalla y el sonido de ciertos hipidos provenientes del ser no nato–

– No es eso, es que es raro, ¿por qué se mueve así? ¿Le pasa algo? No entiendo esas pequeñas vibraciones y sonidos que llegan a mis oídos y percibo ¿acaso me estaré volviendo loco?– susurró sempai con preocupación–

– Ahhh, ya veo, no es que estés enloqueciendo, Isogai san y yo también escuchamos de lo que hablas, es tu bebé no te sorprendas, dile cosas lindas, cántale, lo que te nazca porque va a acompañarte hasta el final de tus días o… el suyo– dijo Samantha con tristeza–

– ¿De qué hablas? Va a vivir y nos va a ver envejecer– respondió Souichi con cierta intranquilidad–

– Aprovecha a tu hijo o hija, cuando crezca casi nunca le verás y serás tu quien ruegue por su atención, además, no tenemos la vida comprada y esta nos puede cambiar de la noche a la mañana– aconsejó Isogai apoyando a la mujer de preciosos ojos azules. El sonido de un celular les interrumpió–

– ¿Quién ser…?– Samantha calló al leer en su teléfono el nombre del destinatario– Denme un segundo–

Saliendo del cuarto, pendiente de que no fuese observada, se acercó a la azotea en la que oprimió la tecla verde de su celular para contestar.

– ¿A qué debo el honor de tu llamada? Pensé que no nos contactaríamos de nuevo– dijo Samantha con susto disfrazado de fastidio–

– Sami, Sami, Sami, doctorcita macabra, parece que no has entendido que no puedes borrar tu pasado y que un paso en falso jodería tu puta existencia en milésimas de segundo. ¡Ahora escúchame joder! Dile al mechudito marido tuyo que me devuelva a Ryutaro, porque por Diosito santo que le mato a toda su familia si no lo hace, dile que les hice una visita en Fukuoka, no de cerca pero los voy conociendo y puedo asegurarte que los Morinaga serán exterminados uno por uno si no me devuelve a mi trabajador– advirtió el hombre del otro lado de la línea–

– ¿P-perdón?– no cabía de la sorpresa ante tal amenaza, dudaba si era por las crudas palabras recibidas o si era por la confusión de oír mencionar a los Morinaga, y sin quererlo, cometió un error del que se arrepentiría– ¿Qué tiene que ver esa familia con mi Souichi?–

– ¿Quién demonios es ese? ¿qué tu marido no se llamaba Tetsuhiro Morinaga?– cuestionó con fiereza–

– Barájamela despacio, claro que no es ese su nombre, así se llama su ex kōhai, ése es el tipo con el que tu prostituto se acostó, a Souichi no lo metas en ese problema, busca al verdadero Tetsuhiro Morinaga porque te equivocaste de persona– aclaró la mujer con rabia–

– ¿Cómo? Mis hombres y yo agredimos a tu marido aquella vez confiados en lo que éste nos dijo, lo que no comprendo es… ¿para qué se hizo pasar por el tipo ése si sabía que lo iban a matar? Sami, sácale la información que sea a tu esposito, si no lo haces tu por las buenas, nosotros lo haremos por las malas a pesar del juramento que tenemos. Y descuida linda, sabemos que se salvó de la paliza que le dimos, ésta vez no caeremos ante ninguna mentira– advirtió el maleante a la atónita dama, colgando–

– _Dios mío ¿en qué lío nos metimos? Ése Morinaga… de los hombres habidos en Japón tuvo que enredarse con el peor aconsejado, ÉSE ERA INTOCABLE, ¿Qué tendría en la cabeza ese bastardo? Con dificultad recuerdo el final de los que intentaron salvar a Ryutaro de ese bajo mundo, eran descuartizados, algunos eran torturados antes, durante su fallecimiento y violados aun después de muertos, luego los rezaban, me consta que sus almas sufren todavía la peor venganza, ni siquiera con perecer pueden descansar de esos desgraciados. Es un milagro que yo pudiese salir viva de ahí, pese a la suciedad y pecado empapando mi cuerpo y mi espíritu, logré ser libre– _reflexionó la mujer con el miedo reflejado– ¿Qué hago? Souichi tiene que saber lo que puede ocurrir, sin embargo no le diré lo que presencié ni cuánto me he involucrado con esos malandros, a fin de cuentas, de algo ha de servir que me consideren su hermana– se animó regresando a la habitación última del hospital, en la que se hallaba su ex amante y actual amigo–

– ¿Qué te hiciste? Me estaba molestando que te fueras como si nada, ¡Oe! ¡Samantha!– llamó Tatsumi al verse ignorado–

– Te está hablando, Samantha san– acotó Isogai viendo a la mujer ausente apagar la máquina y retirar con un paño el líquido del estómago de sempai–

– Te fuiste y ahora vuelves haciendo de cuenta que no estamos acá, ¿estás…?– iba a decir el de pelo largo–

– YA CÁLLENSE, TARADOS– gruñó la mujer aguantando las lágrimas– Alístate, acá tienes ropa de calle un poco más holgada, hoy empieza tu curso–

– ¿Curso? ¿Qué curso? No se a qué te refieres– dijo Souichi temiéndose algo que no le gustaría experimentar–

– ¿Te refieres a la preparación para el parto? ¡Qué ternura!– exclamó Isogai sonriente–

– ¡No jodas! No necesito esas maricadas para afrontar el ser padre, no me creas pendejo– recibiendo las prendas de vestir y de aseo personal, se encerró en el baño dando un portazo–

– Me parece que no le gustó la idea– comentó Isogai con inocencia fingida, indignando a la mujer–

– ¿Siempre eres así? Es obvio que la idea le disgustó– exclamó con fastidio la doctora, provocando una estúpida risita, mas sin duda, las frases dichas por el mencionado, la descolocaron –

– Pongámonos serios doctora Matsuda. Yo evidencié algo que no me agradó ni me causó gracia justo antes de que Morinaga partiera ¿recuerdas lo que te dije hace unos meses? Por desgracia, constantemente me estoy enterando de cosas que no habría deseado y voy a tener que hacer algo al respecto si no me sacas de dudas– siseó Isogai con insinuaciones–

– ¿D-de qué hablas? no estoy ocultando nada– refutó la peli oscura–

– Del beso que le diste a Morinaga, te daré unos días para que refresques tu memoria, pero si no me dices un argumento creíble…–

– No le digas a Souichi, por favor– suspiró Samantha manteniendo la calma–

– ¿Que no me diga qué?– preguntó el susodicho a sus espaldas–

– ¡Souichi kun! Qué sorpresa, nos descubriste– dijo con pesadez el Taichirou, haciendo latir a borbotones el corazón de Samantha– Te lo diré ya que no me gusta ocultarte cosas–

**Éso fue todo por el momento, ojalá haya llenado sus expectativas. Espero ver sus valiosos y respetuosos reviews. Agradezco mucho que sigan leyendo mi fic. *-* Hasta la próxima.**


	2. NO SE LO DIGAS A NADIE

**¡BIENVENIDOS DE NUEVO! n.n RECUERDEN HABER LEÍDO PRIMERO ''EL SECRETO DE MIS PADRES I'' Koi suru boukun le pertenece a la gran Hinako Takanaga sensei.**

**Advertencia****: Aparición de una canción de Luis Miguel (La Bikina).**

**Sin más preámbulos ¡A disfrutar!**

**SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO:**

**NO SE LO DIGAS A NADIE**

– Como su doctora me compete a mi hacerlo– interrumpió la mujer con neutralidad– Te daré de alta en pocos días ¿contento? Quería que fuera una sorpresa–

– ¿Eh?– se sorprendió Souichi– ¡Si, cómo no! A esta historia le falta la verdad– escatimó desconfiado–

– La verdad es que para que te vayas del hospital, debes asegurarme que irás al curso del que te hablé, aunque sean unas cuantas terapias físicas y deportivas al mes– dijo la médica zafándose del problemilla que tenía con Isogai–

– JAMÁS IRÉ CON TODAS ESAS VIEJAS FODONGAS– gritó Souichi sentándose en una silla– ¿No puede… ser una sesión privada? No quiero… dar de qué hablar–

– Como quieras princesa– dijo Samantha saliendo de la habitación–

Pasó una hora y Samantha regresó con unas personas dispuestas a colaborarle a papi Souichi.

– ¿Qué hace toda esta gente?– cuestionó el ex sempai asustado–

– Despreocúpate, ellos vinieron con fines profesionales, no a juzgarte– aseveró Samantha–

– NO QUIERO A NADIE AYUDÁNDOME EN ESTO– gruñó Souichi aventando sus almohadas a los médicos–

– Calma Souichi, por favor, queremos…– iba a decir la doctora–

– LARGOOOOOO. Y TU TAMBIÉN MALDITA… Yo… no quería que saliera de estas cuatro paredes…– hipó el rubio de cabello largo– Traidora, confié en ti… debí saber que me volverías a fallar pasados diez años de la última vez que lo hiciste– espetó–

Complicado fue para Samantha tranquilizar a papá Souichi, mas con la magia que me fue otorgada cuando fui concebido –_la del amor_– logré aplacar su furia.

– _¡D-duele! ¿Qué te hice ah? ¿Por qué pateas tan fuerte intruso? Ah… quieres que me aquiete. Éstos chicos de hoy día, ni siquiera nacen y ya hacen de uno sus títeres_– meditó el Tatsumi emitiendo un hondo suspiro y riendo de lado– Podemos negociarlo si me dan comida–

– ¿Hay algo especial que desees? Pídeselo a Isogai san– dijo Samantha sacando un papel en el que escribió y se lo entregó al mencionado– Es una autorización, puedes traer lo que sea de afuera– explicó parca–

– Quiero moras con chocolate– demandó Souichi con mejor semblante–

– ¿Ehh? ¿No serán fresas con chocolate? Y ¿qué es eso de la mora? ¿Alguna vez lo comiste? Si es así ¿dónde lo consigo? Porque no soy doraemon– se quejó el Taichirou con una venita en la sien–

– Sé muy bien lo que dije, quiero **_MORAS_** con chocolate, nunca lo he comido y no sé donde puedas conseguirlo, pero alguna vez me obligaste a cantar en repetidas ocasiones la canción del gato ese– _(Volumen 3 capítulo 2) _– **_Hazle honor al anime de nuestra nación_**– imitó Souichi con altivez, y viendo callar al ex chantajista, masajeó su vientre con delicadeza de manera inconsciente–

En las calles transitadas de Nagoya, tío Isogai pese al sol aturdidor que no colaboraba en nada con su resaca, andaba de allá para acá en busca de los antojos del **''hombre que lo haría padre'' **cuando de repente, se topó con el dueño del restaurante mexicano en el cual compró los tacos la vez pasada, justo al frente del ya mencionado sitio, en el que sonaba discretamente una canción que hace mucho no escuchaba.

**_Solitaria camina la bikina_**

**_La gente se pone a murmurar_**

**_Dicen que tiene una pena_**

**_Dicen que tiene una pena que la hace llorar_**

– _¡Vaya! Hace muchísimos años no había escuchado esa canción, desde que estuve con mi padre en la excursión de fin de año de secundaria que hicimos en México, ¡Qué bello país! Me gustaría llevar a Souichi kun allá algún día y también a varios más, pero ¿quién puede con ese chicuelo? Tiene un genio de los mil demonios, es tan tirano, agresivo, grosero, je,je, ésta canción le queda perfecta porque no creo que acepte así no más la propuesta de viajar gratis conmigo. Dudará enseguida de mis intenciones– _

**_Altanera preciosa y orgullosa_**

**_No permite la quieran consolar_**

**_Pasa luciendo su real majestad_**

**_…_**

– Disculpe señor, tiene aquí parado un par de minutos ¿se encuentra bien?– sacando a Isogai del trance, preguntó el comerciante ladeando su rostro–

– ¡Oh! No me pasa nada, je,je, lamento preocuparle, es que esa canción me hace acordar de alguien a quien aprecio bastante– reveló Isogai mirando hacia abajo– ¡Es cierto! ¿Sabe dónde puedo conseguir **_moras con chocolate? _**Las necesito urgente–

– ¿No serán fresas?–

– Eso mismo le dije, pero al parecer aun en su sexto mes parecen no abandonarle los antojos– se sinceró el Taichirou al señor que le veía condescendiente– Veré en que sitio puedo conseguir lo que pide mi hermana– mintió con impecabilidad–

– Suerte con ello– se despidió el dueño del restaurante con una gotita en la nuca, viéndolo partir–

**_La bikina_**

**_Tiene pena y dolor_**

**_La bikina_**

**_No conoce el amor_**

Dando una reverencia en señal de despedida, tío Isogai corrió, no consideró preciso usar su carro para tal encomienda, simplemente era cuestión de hacer bien su **_''trabajo''. _**En la vida que tenía, completamente fuera de este contexto o del que su mejor amigo Kurokawa conocía, de vez en cuando realizaba labores realmente difíciles, de suma importancia y concentración para continuar existiendo y que las pruebas que le entregara a su padre quedasen intactas, por lo que unas **_moras con chocolate _**no serían nada. ¿O si? Tampoco es que a falta de ellas él mismo tuviese que prepararlas… ¿no?

– _¡Maldición! Van tres desgraciadas horas y no logro encontrar lo que Souichi kun me pide_ _¿qué nadie tiene moras con chocolate?_– meditaba molesto escuchando las negaciones de los vendedores acerca del tema, de local a local, de extremo a extremo siempre las mismas frases– **_¿Moras con chocolate? Nunca había sabido de eso_**– imitaba Isogai con fastidio, y acercándose a un lugar lleno de recipientes y chucherías, compró un discreto frasco de plástico pidiéndole a quien lo atendió que por favor lo decorara con lo más agraciado, delicado y varonil que tuviera–

– S-señor, no se si así le guste a su… amigo– se excusó la funcionaria entregándole el frasco de hondo tamaño, ataviado con un listón azul claro, y otros cuantos adornos– Antes de organizar su vasija la desinfecté, ahora puede colocar lo que desee–

– ¡Perfecto! ¿Me das ese oso de peluche?– señaló Isogai admirando parte del obsequio–

– ¿Esto? Se trata de dos personajes, el osito viene con el lobito que está a su lado, el del ceño fruncido– explicó la joven mostrándoselos– Son personajes de un manga aunque no lo parezca, se llaman: Kuma y Ookami san, vinieron por separado, pero los proveedores esperan que los compren juntos–

– Ya veo… Guárdalos en la bolsa de papel regalo azul turquí de allá por favor, no me demoro–dijo Isogai con el recipiente comprado en mano, caminando hacia una mujer que vendía frutas y dulces en el local de al lado– Buenas tardes, necesito unas moras que no sean ácidas y que estén muy limpias para depositarlas aquí agregando chocolate, ¿podrías hacerme ese favor?– pidió con el desespero grabado en sus ojos–

– Claro muchacho, je,je te había visto rodar de allá para acá, ¿era eso lo que buscabas en cada local que pasabas? Si hubieses venido acá desde un principio no habrías tenido que dar tantas vueltas. Por muy extraña que fuese tu petición la habría cumplido– comentó la dama riendo, acatando su orden–

– Es cierto, qué tonto fui, ¿cómo no se me ocurrió?– se lamentó el menor golpeando su frente– ¿Me la puedes guardar en la nevera? Debo ir a hacer unas cosas que no dan espera, no me demoro– entregándole unos billetes, se encaminó al local anterior, pagó la cuenta, agradeció y pidió el mismo favor que a la señora de las frutas. Saliendo del centro comercial corrió al parqueadero cercano al hospital en el que dejó su auto, canceló la cuenta por la estadía, subió y condujo hasta la casa de doña Matsuda, en la que había dejado unas cuantas pertenencias y pocas veces volvía– _Debo ser precavido, no permitir que descubran que he hablado con Souichi kun, ellos no han sabido nada desde que él se fue de luna de miel con Samantha san– _meditó aparcando y bajándose a timbrar–

– ¡Isogai! ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? No has vuelto a América, nuestros compañeros te han preguntado y no he sabido cómo sacarme sus interrogatorios de encima– no pensó encontrarse ahí con su mejor amigo abriéndole la puerta–

– _¿Por qué tenías que aparecer justo cuando menos quiero verte? Es evidente que querrás saber lo que pasó con Souichi kun la vez pasada y no se qué decirte– _Hola, también me… alegra verte– mintió el peli claro–

– Te hice una pregunta– espetó Kurokawa recargado en el marco–

– En Nagoya, por motivos familiares me trasladé. Es lo único que debes decirles– explicó Isogai– ¿Tu qué haces aquí? Las vacaciones en la empresa terminaron– concluyó para evitar el cuestionario que se avecinaría– Si me disculpas, iré a bañarme, ayer tuve una noche bastante… agitada. Entiendes a lo que me refiero ¿no?– entrando a su habitación, Isogai tomó ropa nueva, y elementos de limpieza para dirigirse al baño del que no salió hasta asearse completamente– _Aun no me pregunta por Souichi kun, pero si lo hace le diré… le diré que… le golpearon para robarle. Demo ¿qué eso no es un poco increíble? ¿Con qué intenciones le golpean hasta hacerle gritar de dolor y casi moribundo al punto de que el mismo Souichi kun prácticamente le suplica a Kurokawa que cuide a su hermanito? A no ser que éste tuviese algo que les __**perteneciera**__ y buscasen a como dé lugar recuperarle, lo cual veo aun menos real, o quizá le vieron atractivo y le intentaron violar ¡Cielos! Esto de pensar una excusa del por qué Souichi kun no ha vuelto es demasiado difícil incluso para un hombre tan persuasivo como yo. Pero lo de un intento de violación no está tan mal, lo que me preocupa es que él gritó, Kurokawa no es idiota, se trata del hermano mayor de su esposo, aunque le tema de sobremanera tampoco es que le odie y no se preocupe por él, es obvio que se asustara ante los gritos de Souichi kun y la excusa que le daré, porque si bien fue un ''intento'' éste gritó como si le desgarraran… aun me quedan ciertas dudas del acontecimiento, pero debo inventar un argumento lo suficientemente creíble para que deje de preguntar. Desde que tuve la méndiga idea de venir aquí, me atuve a las posibles consecuencias de lo que eso acarrearía– _meditó sintiendo el agua mojar su piel y tensándose casi al instante percibiendo los tirones que sus articulaciones daban a causa del día anterior, si bien seguía joven y no llegaba ni a mitad de los treinta, ya no estaba de quince, peor aun que andaba sometiéndose a la incesante lluvia sin abrigarse correctamente. Tenía un dolor de cabeza que le estaba martillando de pensar en cómo escapar de las preguntas que aquel que se adueñó de sus sueños y lágrimas ocultas de juventud le haría. Cerró sus ojos y la llave de la ducha, sabía que no podía mantenerse ahí más tiempo, con agilidad se secó, vistió y se colocó las gafas oscuras que compró pues debía apresurarse, había alguien que le necesitaba aun sin decírselo, ése alguien arrebató el lugar que el ingrato de su mejor amigo no vio ni valoró pese a que le fue entregado con el amor más puro y silencioso. Era preciso para él defenderle a como diera lugar–

– Casi que no sales de ahí, pensé que tendríamos que sacarte a la fuerza, por un momento creí que te desmayaste– alarmado con falsedad, Kurokawa le detuvo del brazo– ¿Por qué Souichi kun no ha llamado a Tomi kun? No pasa mucho tiempo para que él le llame, jamás habrían corrido casi tres meses sin una sola llamada ¿le ocurrió algo ese día? No le dije nada a nadie, fingí no saber con tal de dejarte **_salvarle _**por tu cuenta, todos en la casa Matsuda están inquietos acerca del paradero de Souichi kun, ni siquiera les contesta el celular. Hace unos días fueron al apartamento a visitarlo y nadie abrió ¡Dime lo que sepas!– exigió Kurokawa tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa… cosa que nunca de los nunca había hecho, impresionando a su mejor amigo–

– La vez que pasó el acontecimiento que nos descolocó a ambos, Souichi kun salió del hospital luego de tener una seria discusión con el acudiente de un paciente, por lo que me contaron hubo una equivocación de parte de los médicos especialistas en una transfusión de sangre, confundieron unas cosas y por poco el paciente muere. Souichi kun tuvo que hacerse cargo, con Samantha san con licencia de maternidad era lógico que él quedase responsable de lo que ocurriera pese a no ser el causante de las equivocaciones ocasionadas por el descuido de otros– explicó Isogai con indulgencia– No contento con las disculpas de Souichi kun, el tipo persiguió sus pasos con sigilo, y al pasar por una calle abandonada: junto a otros hombres le propinaron una fuerte golpiza, lo iban a matar de no ser porque alcancé a llegar temprano, sin embargo cayó inconsciente varias horas. Samantha esperaba un hijo suyo y faltaban cinco meses para su nacimiento, debido a eso tuvo que mudarse a un sitio más alejado de la ciudad para evitar represalias en su contra–

– ¿QUÉ DICES? Ni siquiera… ni siquiera nos contaste eso… ¿SABES ACASO LO QUE ES TENER A LA PERSONA AMADA TEMBLANDO DE SUSTO, SUFRIENDO ENTRE TUS BRAZOS SIN PODER HACER ALGO APARTE DE CONFORTARLA?– indignado, Kurokawa le zarandeó con indignación– Si se hicieron tan amigos pudiste habernos avisado, ¡Pero no! No tuviste reparo en callártelo. ¿Aprecias tan poco la amistad que te brindamos? ¡Eres un…!– levantando la mano en dirección a su rostro, enfadado notó que Isogai la atrapó sin esfuerzo, aprovechando tal acto, le golpeó el estómago y con una ira jamás mostrada siseó– Si no quieres… si no quieres que te odie, por favor toma tus cosas y vete, no te aparezcas de nuevo por acá, no vuelvas a determinarnos, ya nos lastimaste bastante ocultándonos la ubicación de Souichi kun– al verle soltarse de su agarre con sumisión y regresar a la habitación que debía abandonar, suspiró rematando– Ten al menos la decencia de darme la dirección para guiar a mi cuasi familia donde él se encuentra, nos necesita–

– Solo eso te importa– se quejó Isogai quedamente, cerrando su maleta sintió los ojos escocerle, sobándolos al instante con disimulo– ¿Crees que me la diría? Soy el que logra que no te agreda cada que vienes, por eso mismo jamás me consideraría alguien digno de su confianza. Además, ya tiene a quién… a quién decirle sus agobios, sus secretos. Perdona haberles negado esa mísera información. Lo único que se es lo que te acabo de contar, y para serte sincero no quiero ni pienso volverme a involucrar con ese tirano, por culpa de otros se metió en un problema con quien sea que haya sido… y no quiero que tomen mi cabeza creyendo que soy algo preciado en su vida. ¿Te imaginas que nos hagan algo para desquitarse? Al energúmeno con el que tuvo el incidente lo sacaron SEDADO del hospital, ni los guardas de seguridad pudieron contra él– mintió con maestría– Souichi kun no quiere que salgamos heridos, cuando Samantha tenga al bebé vendrá a ustedes, antes no porque su embarazo es de alto riesgo y debe cuidarla. Éstas son las únicas cosas que pude sacarle a ese demonio de cabellos rubios platinados. Así que no lo atosigues si no quieres perder a tu **_Tomi kun_**– resaltó arrastrando su equipaje con el agudo palpitar en su cien, el latido raudo de su corazón y la cruda mirada de resentimiento y enfado del que fue no solo su mejor amigo, sino el que le ayudó a superar la pérdida de sus primeros dos amores: su joven esposa de adolescencia y su primogénito nunca nato–

– Isogai san ¡Qué sorpresa!– entrando a la casa, exclamó una voz que erizó los vellos de su nuca– ¿Y esas maletas?–

– ¡Kanako chan! Oh… je,je, verás…– trató de decir Isogai–

– Isogai se tiene que ir… no volverá de nuevo– escupió con repudio el peli negro–

– ¿Qué? ¿Cómo así? ¿Por qué tan apresurada decisión?– cuestionó Kanako extrañada y dolida por el destierro de su cuasi hermano–

– Transgredió la confianza, cuando eso pasa no se puede retroceder y simplemente decir: **_''Aquí no ha pasado nada''_** las cosas pasan por algo, si el destino decidió que esto sucediera es porque nuestra amistad ya no iba a ningún mañana– contestó Kurokawa ante la mirada de sorpresa de la pequeña y la agonía sentimental del que fue su mejor amigo–

– No estoy de acuerdo– susurró la Tatsumi reprimiendo las lágrimas–

– ¿Eh?– preguntó Isogai–

– Lo que oyeron ¿qué fue eso tan tenaz que hizo Isogai san para que su amistad se destruya así? Esto no me lo esperaba. Son compadres Kurokawa san, él fue el padrino de tu boda, sea lo que haya sido ¿no se puede arreglar? Piénsenlo por favor– medió la menor ante los adultos renuentes a perdonarse aparentemente–

– Pasa que la amistad se daña si se ocultan cosas– expresó Kurokawa sobando su entrecejo–

– ¿Isogai san te ocultó algo que debías saber?– supuso Kanako–

– No solo a mí– murmuró el peli oscuro apretando los puños–

– Perdona Kurokawa san ¿dijiste algo?– inquirió la chica–

– Dije…– observando el rostro suplicante de Isogai, Kurokawa prefirió modificar lo que diría– Dije que necesito terminar de hablar unas cosillas ¿nos permites un minuto a solas por favor?– solicitó–

– Bien… piénsenlo chicos, ustedes son prácticamente hermanos– se perdió por las gradas dando un largo suspiro de consternación y encerrándose en su habitación–

– Gracias– dijo Isogai soltando el aire que había guardado por el susto de ser **_delatado_**–

– No me agradezcas… vete, vete y no vuelvas a pisar ni el apartamento de mi cuñado ni menos esta casa si tienes decencia que conservar– pidió el peli oscuro ladeando su cara con la intención de no verle, mas el notable acercamiento y abrazo de Isogai le tomó desprevenido– ¿Q-qué…?– iba a preguntar, pero fue interrumpido al sentirse empujado contra el baño de los invitados– ¿Qué significa esto?–

– Siempre me callé lo que aconteció una noche antes de tu matrimonio, Kurokawa– soltó sin más el relegado injustamente– Sin embargo ¿qué te parece si rememoramos a manera de despedida? Podríamos hacerlo invirtiendo los papeles de aquella ocasión o como los versátiles y turnarnos– sugirió con ojos amenazantes, haciendo tragar entero al mencionado–

– N-no serías… no serías capaz. AMBOS ACORDAMOS OLVIDAR ESO– gritó el Mitsugu queriendo soltarse de su agarre–

– Tu dejaste pasar el tema sin siquiera volver a mencionarlo. No se recordó lo ocurrido a viva voz con el fin de que no se jodiera tu matrimonio. Así que dame lo que te pido antes de que abra mi maldita boca– espetó abriéndole la camisa con mesura empezando a mordisquear sin ningún tipo de aprecio el cuello de su ex amigo–

– ¡Déjame!– exigió Kurokawa cubriendo las zonas de su cuerpo que eran profanadas sin su consentimiento–

– ¡Cierra la boca!– gruñó Isogai con los ojos aguados pegándole una cachetada que le partió el labio– No me iré hasta despedirnos como se debe– advirtió mordisqueando su pezón con una mano y acariciando el otro con la mano desocupada–

– Isogai, ¡basta!– siseó como pudo Kurokawa viéndose doblegado– ¡Somos hombres por Dios! No podemos… volver a cometer el error de hace tiempo–

– Amar a otra persona no es un error, aun si es del mismo sexo. Me asombra que tú digas eso estando casado con un hombre ¿qué diría tu **_Tomi kun_** oyéndote hablar así? No te reconocería– comentó el oji claro lamiendo el abdomen de su ajusticiado–

– ¿Quién está hablando de amor? Hablo… del error que esa noche cometimos, ebrios los dos no caímos en cuenta en brazos de qué persona andábamos. A pesar de la ebriedad recuerdo claramente lo que hicimos esa maldita despedida de soltero y no dejo de arrepentirme cada día, incluso ahora, pensar que engañé a mi amado Tomi kun– protestó el Mitsugu– No pensé que seas capaz de hacer este tipo de ataques, jamás te creí de esos… ¡Marica!– escupiéndole sin prever la expresión de poseso que su **_contrincante_** colocaría ni la agresividad con la que le voltearía poniendo en peligro su retaguardia–

– Este marica te dio su primera vez con un hombre– recalcó Isogai desabrochando sus pantalones– Pueda que hayamos estado borrachos, perdidos, pero eso… significó muchísimo para mí. Yo a diferencia tuya no me arrepentí ni me arrepentiré de lo que aconteció aquella vez, y aunque apenas vengo a darme cuenta… conforme pasó el tiempo me enamoré como idiota de ti ¿qué otra razón encuentras para venir siempre a Nagoya a defenderte de Souichi kun? Me ganaba problemas con su posesivo ex kōhai con tal de cuidarte la espalda… no eres más que un miserable. ¿Vale la pena que me trates con despotismo por haberte ocultado el paradero de ese chicuelo de cabellos largos que te hace la vida imposible cada que te ve?–

– C-claro que no…– respondió a medias el hombre casado– Es que… sé que mientes, y me enfurece que no tengas la confianza de contarme lo que realmente pasa. ¿Qué otro trato quieres que te de si se que mantienes algún secreto escondido? ¿Con qué cara veré a mi suegro y a la familia de Souichi kun en general si tú, mi mejor amigo sabe algo que incluso ellos desconocen y se niega a decírselos?– se defendió Kurokawa–

– ¿ESO QUÉ IMPORTA?– _A ver si sacrificando mi amistad con Kurokawa, el secreto de Souichi kun queda a salvo– _¿Acaso ignoras el tema del que hablábamos? ¿De esa forma respondes a mi declaración? Ten el coraje de rechazarme como se debe… y te juro que no te hago nada– prometió el rubio posando los labios en el lóbulo de su oreja–

– ¡No tengo nada que decir! ¿Acaso es mi culpa que te hicieras ilusiones estúpidas? ¿Te haces la víctima diciéndome esa clase de sandeces a estas alturas? ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Que deje a Tomi kun por ti? NO ME JODAS– rugió el Mitsugu pegándole a la pared– Termina rápido y lárgate– dichas palabras trajeron a tierra al Taichirou, deteniendo sus apresurados movimientos y haciéndole sollozar–

– Pueda que ese chiquillo te ame… pero no lo hará con la intensidad que yo lo hice, guárdatelo en la cabeza. ¿Sabes qué? Souichi kun me pidió que no te contara eso que te dije, solo dijo que volvería a comunicarse con ustedes luego de que Samantha san diese a luz y la pusiese a salvo junto con el bebé, pidió que no lo buscasen porque no les perdonará que se arriesguen tontamente. Por una vez hazle caso y no cuestiones sus decisiones. Adiós… Mitsugu Kurokawa– deshaciendo el agarre, se despidió abriendo la puerta del baño sin esperar respuesta u oir el llamado entre lamentos de su ex amado amigo, que entre llantos susurraba **_''Siento mucho lastimarte, regresa''. _**A paso veloz tomó la manija de su equipaje dirigiéndose a la salida de la casa Matsuda, deteniéndose un segundo en el portón con la mano temblándole y el rostro empapado, bufó saliendo y dando un portazo, en señal del **_''Hasta nunca familia Tatsumi'' _**que murió en su garganta– _Hice lo correcto… y-yo… no podía continuar cuidando de otros ni esclavizándome por alguien que no merece ni una lágrima mía. Ya ni siquiera siento lo mismo que antes, lo que en verdad me afectó fue su indiferencia a lo que le entregué esa vez con esmero y afecto, cada fibra de mi pútrido ser humano se la entregué con mi querer. Ni siquiera estaba borracho en realidad, él si, ja,ja,ja, le hice creer que estaba a su par para no ser rechazado. En fin, me alegra comenzar de ceros y ser el esclavo de cierto tirano de ojos color sol, a pesar de que perdí al que fue mi mejor amigo y amor platónico gané otro amo-amigo, ¡otro amigo! Y salvé a éste último de ser descubierto_– se corrigió subiendo la maleta en su camioneta y arrancando hacia donde una hora antes había estado–

Cuando tío Kurokawa se **_recuperó _**del shock se apresuró a recuperar el amigo que perdió, pero éste solo dejó la marca de las llantas y polvo levantado.

– Perdóname… r-regresa… regresa– suplicó lagrimeando el peli oscuro–

– ¡Kurokawa san! ¿Estás bien?– preguntó su amado Tomoe corriendo hacia él y tomando sus manos– ¿Qué te ocurrió? ¿Qué haces acá afuera? ¿Y ese golpe?–

– No es nada, me aseguraba que un asunto resultara como quería. Y así fue– replicó el mayor atrayéndolo hacia él besándolo apasionado– ¿Hace cuánto llegaste? No te sentí– dijo rompiendo el beso–

– Apenas. Pensé que estabas llorando amor– comentó el menor palpando su rostro y empinándose para besar sus ojos–

– _¿Que no me amará más que tu? ¡Ja! Tomoe nunca me abandonó, al menos el si me fue leal_– pensó el Mitsugu dejándose mimar– A que no adivinas quién se fue hace como media hora– mintió, pues no hace bastante había sido tal acontecimiento–

– No lo sé amor– dijo el menor tomando su mano con el propósito de entrar a la casa–

– Lo que debo decirte no puede oírlo Kanako chan, debemos esperar a que tu padre vuelva de su expedición en la Cordillera de los Andes– murmuró Kurokawa–

– M-me estás asustando amor, dime– suplicó Tomoe–

– Ah…etto… resulta… resulta que… p-pues, etto… ya no… ya no hablaremos con Isogai Taichirou nunca más, espero me entiendas– con esfuerzo, Kurokawa le apartó subiendo las escaleras y acostándose en la cama. Dejando atónito a su esposo: quien luego de cerrar la puerta de entrada, corrió siguiéndole y encerrándose en la habitación que compartían–

– ¿Cómo es eso de que ya no hablaremos jamás con Isogai san? Ustedes son casi hermanos ¿es acaso una broma de mal gusto?– inquirió el joven sentándose a su lado y acariciando sus cabellos–

– No es juego Tomi kun. Ésa amistad no va más, me acabé de enterar que Isogai está enamorado de ti, siempre lo estuvo y ¿sabes? quería dañar nuestro matrimonio, eso nunca se lo perdonaré mi vida. Espero me sepas entender y no me cuestiones porque no quiero tocar el tema de nuevo– aseveró menguado a su marido que se tapaba la boca de la impresión– Kanako chan está dormida ¿quieres… hacer algo?–

– ¿Hacer qué?– preguntó con inocencia el de gafas siendo recostado con delicadeza sobre la cama– ¡Ahh!… ¡Kurokawa san! N-no podemos ¡uhm!– jadeó al sentir unas manos traviesas debajo de su camisa tocándole–

– Te amo, eres el único gran amor de mi vida– aseguró Kurokawa besando dulcemente sus labios–

– Lo se amor, tu también lo eres y nunca dejaré que nada ni nadie nos separe– juró Tomoe permitiéndole a su esposo profesarle sus sentimientos sin notar que la culpa invadía sus pensamientos y acciones–

En un centro comercial supremamente alejado de la pareja que ignoraba la realidad que les rodeaba, se encontraba tío Isogai agradeciendo a las trabajadoras que le colaboraron manteniendo a salvo lo que compró con empeño.

– Olvidé una cosa, je,je,je ¿me puedes dar esa tarjetita?– indicó el Taichirou cargando el recipiente con las moras en una mano y la bolsa de regalo que mantenía los peluches en la otra–

– ¿Ésta? Es para futuros padres– reveló la mujer dándole lo que pedía–

–Me la llevo– pasándole unas monedas al ver el precio– ¿Me prestas un bolígrafo de punta delgada?– recibiéndolo, Isogai escribió una nota, esperó que se secara la tinta, al cerciorarse de que lo había hecho, dio una reverencia despidiéndose y dirigiéndose a su auto con premura– _Estúpido destino ¿te confabulaste en mi contra acaso? Hoy es uno de los peores días, qué tragedia… nunca se me ocurrió que perdería a mi mejor amigo, definitivamente la vida nos da sorpresas. Pero… a pesar de querer llorar, el ver a Souichi kun sana cualquier dolencia física o mental que tenga ¿es la bendición que me enviaste madre? Se que… se que nunca te hablo, demo… te ruego se me permita estar a su lado, que él no rechace mis acercamientos ni mis acciones desinteresadas. Quiero ser su amigo, su paño de lágrimas, su compadre, su cómplice… así me toque ser solamente su escudero fiel y vasallo, ayúdame a estar siempre con él. Con él y su bebé, claro está– _se corrigió– _Aunque ame a otro u otra yo quiero ser su guardián–_ dijo exhalando con nerviosismo, mirándose en el espejo acomodó lo que pudo de su **_degradada_** apariencia y tocó la puerta con los tres característicos golpecillos–

– Siga– demandó la voz que le hizo perder el equilibrio una milésima de segundo–

– Siento la tar-danza– cerrando la puerta con seguro, el mayor vio a Souichi embobado, pese a que no tenía nada del otro mundo puesto, el verle animado significaba que planeaba salir, por lo que, esperando que estuviese entre sus planes, tragó viendo que el menor observaba por la ventana acariciando su vientre con una devoción innata– T-traje unas cuantas cosas, ojalá que les guste– manifestó acercándose a paso firme donde estaba sempai, haciendo una reverencia tomó sus manos y depositó en ellas el paquete con los peluches–

– ¿Eh? ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?– _(Significa bromear) – _No juego desde que tenía siete años– reveló Souichi palpando los objetos que dentro se hallaban–

– Es para el bebé, dicen que es bueno abrazarlos para que los note y vaya reconociendo– recalcó Isogai depositando en una mesita las otras cosas para sacar de la bolsa los juguetes– Son de un manga, ¿podrías presentárselos haciendo eso que te acabo de contar?– invitó sonriendo–

– ¿Me crees tarado? Eso lo hacen los retrasados mentales–

– ¿Oíste bebé? Tu mami no quiere darte a conocer a tus primeros amigos imaginarios– dijo Isogai acercándoselos a la barriga del peli platinado– Son un osito y un lobo muy lindos, se llaman Kuma y Ookami san, y también te trajeron un humilde presente– develó pasando sus dedos por la tarjetita–

– ¿EHHHHHH? ¿QUÉ HACES DESPILFARRANDO DINERO EN EXTRAÑOS? Ni siquiera somos familia y te tomas esas molestias– se quejó el rubio de gafas medicadas arrebatándole el osito, detallándolo se impactó al ver la fabricación– Este espantapájaros está menos gordo que un peluche tradicional… y se supone que es un oso. ¿De qué supermercado lo sacaste? Cuando el intruso o intrusa nazca iré a reclamarles, ¿cómo es posible que se esmeren en promocionar un manga y no se percaten de la apariencia y calidad del muñeco? ¡Le falta relleno! ¿Qué clase de empresa maneja esto?– reclamó con el ceño fruncido palpando la panza del animal felpudo–

– Es normal que lo veas delgado, nada se compara a tu extendida barri… – un puño en la mejilla aventó al piso a Isogai, tumbándole las gafas, haciéndole caer en cuenta de la estupidez dicha al ver el rostro sonrojado, enfurecido y lloroso de Souichi–

**_Altanera preciosa y orgullosa_**

**_No permite la quieran consolar_**

**_Dicen que alguien ya vino y se fue_**

**_Dicen que pasa las noches llorando por el_**

– ¡Eres despreciable! ¿No tienes consideración al hablar? Cuida lo que dices, baka. Es natural que mi cuerpo se haya distendido debido a… ese… intrusillo…– se defendió Souichi sin profundizar, mas notando el afán de Isogai en no mirarle y buscar las extrañas gafas oscuras que traía puestas, se acercó obligándole a levantar el rostro, no pudo reprimir un grito de sorpresa– ¿CÓMO DIABLOS TE HICISTE ESOS MORETONES?–

– M-me atracaron, opuse resistencia y aunque logré derribarlos me dieron pelea– mintió Isogai soltándose despacio del agarre de Souichi e agachándose– _¡Mierda! Yo que no quería preocuparlo… – _¿Uh? ¿Enserio las gafas estaban debajo de la cama? ¿Por qué no me fijé antes?– inquirió colocándoselas y levantándose–

– No me tomes por idiota, con una simple puñalada o un balazo les habría bastado. ¡Escúpelo!– exigió Souichi con las manos en su cintura–

– Tuve una noche movidísima con un mujeronón que ni te cuento, te enciendes de solo verla y escuchar su voz, no es una dama como Samantha, es… ¿cómo decirlo?– dudoso, Isogai colocó un dedo en su barbilla–

– ¿Una guarra?– confirmó sempai haciéndole correr una gota en la nuca–

– _Cielos ¡Qué directo!– _

– No me digas que le gustaba hacerlo duro y… N-no es que yo sepa– movió sus manos en negación al ver el rostro de Isogai– ¡AY YA! A veces a Morinaga le gustaba así ¿contento? ¡Sígueme contando! ¿Cómo estaba la tía? Es decir… ¿quién te golpeó así?–

– Terriblemente buena, tenía unas… ya sabes. Me hizo un oral con ellas que me dejó sin aliento porque las colocó ahí, lo hicimos hasta por detrás, je,je, es bueno tener una amante que se abandone al placer, no voy entrar en más detalles pero puedo decirte que fue alucinante y maravilloso mientras duró– finalizó Isogai haciendo que a Souichi nuevamente le picara el bicho de la incertidumbre–

– ¿Mientras duró? ¿Qué pasó después? ¡No omitas detalle de tu novela! Quiero descubrir quién fue capaz de darte semejantes trancazos– se burló el Tatsumi arrebatando el recipiente en el que estaba su **_antojo _**y se sentó en la cama– _No me creo que haya conseguido esto… Isogai puede ser un hijo de su mamá, un insoportable, etc, etc, pero me dejó con la boca callada–_

– Mientras duró, porque justo cuando estábamos disfrutando de poses inimaginables golpearon la puerta insistentemente… hasta ahí llegó el goce– comentó Isogai rogando porque le creyera y agregó– Dijeron que era servicio a la habitación, se nos hizo raro, sobre todo porque estaba de madrugada, entonces me coloqué el bóxer, abrí la puerta, me asomé un poco y el tipo de totazo entró… se trataba del marido de mi amiga, no me dio tiempo a defenderme y contarle que ella no mencionó nada de matrimonios vigentes–

– ¿Y no?– cuestionó el menor alzando una ceja, saboreando el manjar que le fue regalado–

– Ella me dijo que se había divorciado ¿qué iba a saber que seguía casada, que su marido ya sabía de sus andadas y que decidió seguirla? Recordar aquello me hace sentir apenado, el tipo tiene más cuernos que tu ex kōhai kun– rió Isogai de su comparación, ganándose otro puño que no vio venir–

– ¡Si hablamos de cuernos yo tengo más! él se encargó de desquitarse excelentemente, antes de que me casara salió con cuanto gay vio por ahí e incluso llegaba siempre con nuevas marcas de sus **_noches salvajes_**– ironizó el peli largo acariciando su vientre– Un segundo ¿cómo que lo hicieron hasta por… detrás? ¿Qué eso no satisface únicamente a los hombres?–

**_La bikina_**

**_Tiene pena y dolor_**

**_La bikina_**

**_No conoce el amor_**

– A ella le gustaba, tanto que en su bolso guardaba un tarrito de lubricante anal. Antes que se me olvide, hace un rato dijiste que habían veces en las que a Morinaga kun le gustaba hacerlo duro, ¿te golpeó en una de esas ocasiones?– inquirió Isogai con preocupación crispando sus dedos– _Si fue así… mataré a ese malandrín_–

– ¿QUÉ? POR DIOS NO– escudó el ex sempai aterrado– Morinaga siempre, siempre me trató con dulzura, sin embargo a veces yo me ponía tozudo y era obvio que… – bajando la mirada, calló sonrojado–

– ¿Era obvio qué? ¿Que te forzó? ¿O qué cosa?– preguntó Isogai frustrado–

– ¿Forzarme? Hm… creo que esa es una de las incógnitas grandes en nuestra… nuestra relación. A lo que iba: lo obvio es que yo era más sincero, demostrativo y apasionado cuando teníamos… cuando… hacíamos… b-bueno… etto… ¡Kuso!– se regañó Souichi al no poderse expresar con confianza–

– Cuando hacían el amor, para ser exactos– completó Isogai levantando su temblorosa mano y colocándola en la mejilla de su protegido– No te exijas hablar de algo que te lastima, yo comprendo–

– ¡N-no! si quiero abandonar el recuerdo de Morinaga, debo recordar la historia que viví para no volverla a repetir– al ver la mirada neutral de Isogai, Souichi cedió, quizá por no desconfiar de su actitud o una razón inexplicable a que éste mantuviera la cálida mano en su mejilla– Morinaga me desarmaba con solo un beso, aunque lo negara y gritara que me asqueaba, que odiaba lo que me hacía… las fuerzas de recriminarle, de rechazarle me abandonaban cuando me abrazaba, ni qué decir de la cordura, ésa volaba lejísimos. En esos momentos se iban la homofobia y **_tiranía _**que muchos dicen que tengo, ésas eran doblegadas por el ángel al que convertí en demonio– expresó quebrándose– ¿I-sogai?– preguntó a medias al ver la mirada entregada de su interlocutor–

– ¿Quieres ir al mar? El día que fuimos noté que hay una casa muy bonita a unos cuantos kilómetros, podrías… vivir con tu esposa y yo, antes que digas algo: Juro que no seré un estorbo– aseguró Isogai muy cerca de su rostro, para gusto de Souichi, quien incómodo se alejó sin malinterpretar la repentina aproximación–

– ¿De qué hablas baka? El único estorbo soy yo. En cuanto a la casa… no es mala idea, es un sitio tranquilo y se ve confortable, el problema es que no tengo cómo pagar un alquiler de esos, ¡Maldición! Debí ponerme a trabajar antes de que se me notara esta panzota– lamentó el menor dándose palmaditas en la cabeza–

**_Altanera preciosa y orgullosa_**

**_No permite la quieran consolar_**

**_Dicen que alguien ya vino y se fue_**

– ¿Con la depresión que tenías? Si a mucho y te alimentabas. En fin, estaré encantado de buscarles un nidito a ti y a Kuma kun– afirmó Isogai dándole la mano– ¡Andando! Nos vamos, Souichi kun– dijo guiándolo fuera del cuarto del hospital mirando de extremo a extremo que no fuesen vistos–

– ¡Espera!– exclamó el menor devolviéndose por la comida, mas después de recogerla, sus ojos miel se toparon con la mesita donde estaban sus otros **_obsequios, _**preso de la curiosidad tomó entre sus doradas y blancas manos la que parecía una tarjetita sencilla pero decorada delicadamente, la detalló, se perdió en sus variantes de azul, y aventurándose a leer lo que fuera que esta contuviese escrito, cayó sentado de nuevo con su corazón latiendo a mil– Ése cretino… le he dicho… una y mil veces que no se tome atribuciones que no le corresponden– se quejó Souichi releyendo cada línea limpiándose unas cuantas lagrimitas que escaparon de sus cuencas producto de la emoción que le embargó. Exhaló, arropó en su pecho la carta colocándola unos segundos en su vientre cerrando los ojos, riendo bajito la depositó en la cuna de la más pura prueba del amor que su ex kōhai profesó sintiendo una sensación similar con aquel pelicorto que no permitiría fuese más lejos y salió cerrando la puerta con seguro, ya hablaría con Samantha para que le abriese–

– ¿Con qué te entretuviste? ¿Eh? tirano pícaro– recriminó en burla el mayor oprimiendo unas teclas del ascensor–

– _Ya no sé si decirle lo de la nota, pero me gustaría saber por qué tanta formalidad conmigo si sabe que no me agrada ni poquito. ¡Bah! ¡Comida gratis y atención VIP! ¿De qué me quejo?– _se alentó el Tatsumi–

– ¿Souichi kun? Pasa– pidió Isogai mostrando las puertas abiertas de par en par del aparato, no subiría hasta que el menor lo hiciera primero para más comodidad– ¿Qué haces con el recipiente?– inquirió presionando el botón del destino de ambos–

– Se dañarían si las dejo allá, imagino que demoraremos– expresó el futuro padre alimentándose como si no hubiese mañana– Aparte… sería una pérdida de dinero–

– ¿Tan feas están que lo único a rescatar de ellas es su precio?– cuestionó con exagerada depresión el Taichirou tocándose el corazón–

– No seas baka, están deliciosas, aun no me creo que hayas conseguido lo que te pedí, pensé que me había librado de ti… y ¡no! Nuevamente sobrepasas mis expectativas– halagó bebiéndose lo que quedaba del supuesto antojo, y clavando sus ojos en la pantalla que avisaba el lugar al que llegaban a la vez que la puerta del ascensor se abría en su parada, Souichi haló afuera a un **_indignado_** Isogai sin dejarle refutar–

– ¿Lo hiciste por eso?– preguntó enfadado el peli corto caminando rápido hacia su auto, a este paso, el pobre Souichi no sabía si fingía–

– ¿Enserio te enfadaste? S-sabes que me caes supremamente mal y que si no fuera por esto no te habría dejado acercárteme, prácticamente estoy en tus manos– soltó el peli platinado sin pensar–

– Sube– dijo sin más abriéndole la puerta con el ceño fruncido– _Me duele tanto lo que dices, aun más que lo que pasé con Kurokawa antes de venir. ¿Qué tan impulsivo puedes ser? Sentí como si mil dagas me atravesaran ¿Qué es esta sensación? Ni con mi primer amor la tuve. Oh… Akemi ¿Qué debería hacer? Seré quien salga sin brazos ni piernas de esta batalla, en otras palabras el perdedor– _se lamentó ayudándole a Souichi. Tosco cerró la puerta, asustándole. Poco le importó el ruido que hizo, concentrado estaba en sus padecimientos internos, en los divagares que le achacaban, a tal punto que cual robot, simplemente se dirigió a su lado del auto, conduciéndole cuidadoso en la carretera que se tornaba empedrada en señal de la lejanía que se iba presentado entre ellos y la ciudad–

– T-te vas a envejecer si continúas enfurruñado…– esperó respuesta de Isogai pero no la obtuvo, pareciera que se entretuviera con el sonido de las llantas y no le notase, era eso o no quería hablarle, lo que le incomodó– ¡Oye baka! ¿Qué rayos te pasa? ¿Podrías hablar al menos? OEEEEEEE… ¿SABES QUÉ? ME BAJOO. PARA ISOGAI, ME VOY A BAJAR TE DIJE– gritó haciéndose notar, arrepintiéndose al instante– ¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS FRENASTE ASÍ?– recriminó el ex sempai aferrándose al cinturón con una mano y con la otra protegiendo su vientre instintivamente–

– Cámbiate de sitio– dijo Isogai apagando el auto, sacando las llaves zafó ambos cinturones de seguridad bajándose al instante y cerrando la puerta de su lado para luego abrirle a Souichi–

– ¿T-tan enfadado estás?– cuestionó el Tatsumi en un hilillo de voz– L-lamento haberte ofendido. S-siempre he tenido una bocota y he hablado antes de pensar, d-de hecho lo hago todo sin pensar… es por eso… que como ves perdí al amor de mi vida…– dijo Souichi clavando nuevas estacas a la integridad espiritual de Isogai–

– _Es irónico que lo reconozcas como ello cuando no hay marcha atrás_– meditó Isogai limpiándole las lágrimas– _Pero… me da igual si no regresa a tu lado, ya se lastimaron lo suficiente, espero que tengas la cordura necesaria para ignorar a tu corazón si se reencuentran alguna vez, y sobretodo, espero con ansias que tu secreto jamás se descubra, porque sabe Dios cómo reaccionará ese ángel negro si se entera de su existencia. Sin embargo, pase lo que pase… yo…–_

– ME QUEDO CON EL CARRO– dijo rompiendo la ventana del asiento del conductor un sujeto con una navaja atrayendo hacia sí a un asombrado Souichi– ¿Y este reloj? ¿Me lo regalas?–

– M-mi padre me lo dio cuando me gradué de la universidad antes de iniciar mi maestría ¡Y no! PRIMERO MUERTO QUE DÁRSELO A UNA RATA ASQUEROSA DE TU CALAÑA–

– DÁMELO ANTES DE QUE MI SANGRE SE ENFRÍE Y MATE A TU… un segundo ¿por qué tienes voz de hombre?–

– P-porque lo soy, así que no me subestimes o… – las palabras dichas por el tipo helaron a Souichi… e por raro que se viera, también a Isogai–

– ¿OTRO MALDITO GAY PREÑADO? Pude haberte dejado ir por tu cabello largo, pensé que eras una mujer… pero ahora no pienso dejarte vivo, y menos con una abominación de esas. Los homo no deben existir– escupió repelando a Souichi con asco, seguiría con su sarta de ofensas de no ser por Isogai, quien nuevamente superaría las expectativas del peli largo–

– Yo también odio a los homosexuales– afirmó el Taichirou– _No me mires así Souichi kun… solo espera– _Ya me tenía harto tener que transportar a este aberrado. Te lo encargo, LO QUE SUCEDA DE AHORA EN ADELANTE NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CONMIGO, HASTA NUNCA, GAY DE CLOSETH– se despidió insultando a Souichi, perdiéndose entre la espesura del bosque bajo la sorprendida mirada del peli largo en la que se agrupaban lágrimas de decepción e indignación–

– ¿ASÍ ES COMO TE DESQUITAS DE LO MALO QUE FUI CONTIGO? TRAIDOOOOOR…– un filoso artefacto descendiendo hasta su vientre le trajo al presente, Isogai se largó y él sería **_asesinado_**–

– ¡CÁLLATE CABRÓN!– ordenó el agresor– ¿Viste? Los gays son unos estorbos para el mundo, ahora shhh… no llores, **_ex futura_** **_madrecita, _**no se qué relación tendrás con ese sujeto pero tomó una excelente decisión. Primero que mi profesión, está mi odio hacia los de tu clase, ¿sabes? Mi viejo me llevaba a un matadero clandestino en el que se perpetraba toda clase de castigo a ese tipo de gente, les hervían vivos o los quemaban con ácido, los desmembraban o les encerraban hasta hacerles perder la razón, en fin, muchas otras amonestaciones que me gustaría aplicarte, a fin de cuentas se trataba de diminutas reprimendas que no continuaron ejerciéndose por culpa de unos intolerantes desadaptados que denunciaron a papá y sus camaradas, quienes desgraciadamente fueron a dar a la prisión. Desde ahí me juré asesinar a sangre fría a cualquiera de esa **_comunidad descarriada_** que encontrara, y he cumplido. Sé bueno si quieres que ése **_engendro_** tuyo no sufra al morir…– alcanzó a decir cuando la futura tragedia la interrumpió una descarga eléctrica que hizo mella en él y que el propio Souichi presenció al sentirle aflojar el agarre y retorcerse detrás suyo gritando de sufrimiento– AHHHHHHHHHH ¿QUÉ PASAAAAA? AHHHHHH–

– _Es lo que me gustaría comprender ¿Por qué diantres temblará y gritará este sujeto? ¿Me salvé? ¿Me salvaron?– _Etto… ¿q-qué ocurrió?– preguntó Souichi al aire, pero la respuesta le llegó al ver que la navaja yacía en el suelo del automóvil y su atacante se había desmayado. No supo qué hacer o por qué sucedió tal cosa si se hallaba solo– Anno…– cuidadoso de despertar a su captor, le amordazó improvisadamente con unas cuerdas que vio en un cajón del asiento del copiloto y se bajó–

– Buen trabajo, Souichi kun– felicitó alguien saliendo del que fue su escondite durante los segundos de sufrimiento del despistado criminal, y dirigiéndose a su protegido cogió su celular enviando un mensaje de texto–

– Me puedes explicar… ¿QUÉ RAYOS SIGNIFICA ESTO? ¿Me estás jodiendo? ¿Por qué me dices esas horribles palabras, me dejas y después me rescatas? ¿A QUÉ JUEGAS ISOGAI?–

– No grites Souichi kun, éste enfermo podría despertarse y tendría que **_''dormirlo'' _**de nuevo. Je,je– ironizó el pelos cortos– ¿Recuerdas que te dije que nunca los abandonaría? Soy un hombre sincero. Demo, lo único que se me ocurrió para liberarlos de ese demente fue aquello, lamento si se sintieron desprotegidos o traicionados, si gustas regresamos al hospital… yo… siento hacerte pasar por esto, aun conociendo que te estresa mi presencia te obligué a salir conmigo…– dijo a medias, bajando la mirada y ajustándose las gafas–

– Es cierto que no me agradas mucho, pero… también recuerda que si me sintiese obligado a tener tu amistad… créeme que hace rato te habría mandado a volar. Además… al intruso o intrusa le agradas– argumentó Souichi tomándolo de la manga de su camisa y arrimándole a su vientre, haciéndole comprender lo que pedía, a lo que un maravillado Isogai accedió sin chistar– ¿Qué sientes?–

– Q-que se mueve– contestó embelesado el peli corto– P-por favor, permíteme besar tu estómago– susurró arrodillándose–

– ¡No seas ridículo! ¡Ponte de pie, carajo!– demandó Souichi apartándose– Apresúrate, y llévame al mar. A estas alturas no habrá moros que amenacen mi estadía o mi reputación–

– P-pero mi carro se lo deben llevar las autoridades, tendríamos que irnos a pie–

– Entiendo… ¡un segundo! no quiero rendir declaraciones ante nadie– afirmó el menor tapando su abultado vientre–

– Tranquilo, no serán necesarias, cuando me fui: el tipo se incriminó solo, las ventajas de la astucia, siempre dejo micrófonos dentro para cualquier eventualidad– se mofó Isogai–

– Hay algo que no entiendo y es la forma en la que lo sometiste, fue en instantes ¿A qué te dedicas exactamente?– cuestionó Souichi dudoso, haciéndole soltar una risita–

– No me dedico a nada del otro mundo, pero soy prevenido, en cuanto a mi método de dominación… ¡simple! una Stun Gun soluciona problemas– enseñando el objeto al que se refería– Es un arma no letal que emite unas cuantas descargas eléctricas en el cuerpo de quien se emplea y en cuestión de segundos le inmoviliza– cambiando de tema, Isogai añadió ajustando el agarre de las cuerdas en el inconsciente ladrón– La playa está a unas cuantas cuadras, si te cansas yo podría cargarte cual princesa–

Papá Souichi le dio un coscorrón al tío Isogai debido a su comentario **_ofensivo_**, argumentó que le era una falta de respeto que le creyera inútil e incapaz de valerse por si mismo, pues estaba **_embarazado _**mas no impedido. Pasados unos minutos se encaminaron a la playa donde dieron rienda suelta a meditaciones llenas de alegrías, tristezas y demás emociones que mantuvieron guardadas. Sin necesidad de hablar o desahogarse, la compañía mutua fue más que suficiente.

Mientras descansábamos y gozábamos de la brisa costera, el celular de tío Isogai sonó interrumpiendo el cálido ambiente de relajación que se había formado, éste se disculpó y se apartó unos metros de nosotros para hablar de asuntos que dejaría en manos de su más fiel, leal y verdadero amigo. Su camioneta sería inspeccionada durante unos cuantos días y él tendría que desplazarse de otra manera en lo que regresaba a su poder, antes de colgar pidió otro favor a ese grandioso hombre con el que hablaba, y fue el de conversar con los dueños –_quienes fueran_– de la bonita casa cercana al litoral para que se la alquilaran durante tiempo indefinido.

Fue así como el mes pasó volando, Samantha a regañadientes aceptó la propuesta de tío Isogai, entre ambos acomodaron la mudanza de papi sempai, pues a este aun le costaba ir de nuevo al apartamento que por casi un año cohabitó con su ex amado.

– Samantha san, tenemos un problemita y es que el esposo de Tomoe estaba conmigo el día que Souichi kun me llamó, así que sin quererlo supo parte de lo que le hicieron esos sujetos. Hace un mes nos encontramos de casualidad y me preguntó qué sucedió con su cuñado que no se apareció de nuevo. Como estaba preocupadísimo tuve que decirle que la agresión fue culpa del acudiente de un paciente que le amenazó, que no han vuelto a tu casa para evitar problemas o persecuciones contra los demás, que están viviendo juntos y solos porque debe cuidar de tu **_embarazo_**– directo, certero fue Isogai al hablar, dejando a Samantha anonadada, la cual dándose aires esperó varios minutos antes de actuar–

A buen entendedor pocas palabras, Samantha san captó que no había remedio a lo que tío Isogai había dicho, que sería absurdo y riesgoso si le desmentía. Entonces, obviando lo mencionado, trajo a colación un tema que la tenía perturbada.

– ¿L-le dijiste lo que viste hace varios meses a Sou kun? Lo he visto ausente, pensativo y podría decirse que más frio que antes, me preocupa que se lo esté guardando y le afecte de sobremanera– expresó la peli oscura verificando que el aseo que acabaron de hacer en el ex apartamento del nombrado estuviese bien hecho–

– He podido hacerlo, sin embargo quiero que me respondas algo, ¿tu… de verdad amas a Souichi kun? Si lo haces ¿para qué besar a tu rival, ése que fue capaz de crear un vínculo mayor al que jamás hayas logrado hacer?– preguntó el Taichirou– _Si verifico que no lo ama y grabo lo que dice en los micrófonos de mi pantalón… ¡Souichi kun la abandonará y no morirá engañado por las dos personas que ha amado! Un segundo ¿qué rayos me pasa? ¿Hasta dónde planea llegar mi sobreprotección? ¿Es eso realmente? ¿O ganas de retenerlo y….? ¡No! Lo hago por su bien– _alerta, Isogai con sigilo encendió los mini-micrófonos y atrajo hacia él a la mujer–

– Lo amo, y por eso besé al imbécil de Morinaga, porque aunque tu no lo creas el chiquillo que se lo arrebató a Souichi tiene un extraño poder o maldición de enloquecer a cuanta mujer u hombre esté entre sus brazos, y pese a que él no lo sabe aún enamoró a muchos otros tipos, unos de dudosas reputaciones, no sé con certeza de qué clase de personas se trate, pero por lo que supe de aquella terrible experiencia que afrontamos hace varios meses, deduzco que lógicamente son de temer– reveló la esposa del ex sempai alterando la verdad, pues era obvio que no podía contar que ella de primera mano conocía al muchacho del cual discutía y también a sus conquistas–

– ¿Qué es esta sarta de sandeces? A ver, sígueme contando lo que concluiste– pidió un sarcástico Isogai–

– Que son peores que el demonio, al parecer el chico es intocable para esa gente y el baka ex kōhai de mi marido cayó rendido como el mayor de los idiotas. Yo también se algo de brujería y es debido a eso que detecté el poder del muchachito y parte de lo que acabo de contarte– manifestó la peli azul con seriedad–

– ¿Esperas que me crea este reforzado cuento? ¡Ja! Es ofensivo lo estúpido que consideras que soy– satirizó Isogai apartándola con brusquedad– ¡Cuando regrese de mi trabajo le contaré a Souichi kun para que se ría un rato!–

– El tal Morinaga Tetsuhiro no me ganó en amar lo suficiente a mi esposo, pues a pesar del lazo que forjó, se fue con **_otro_**– confirmó la dama con claras intenciones de ser contradicha… ¡y no se equivocaría!–

– ¡Falso! tu **_amor_** nunca se compararía con el que ése pobre chico le entregó– rebatió airadamente el Taichirou– ¿Dónde quieres llegar con esto? No vas a convencerme de callar–

– _¡Qué sagaz!– _se asombró– _Pero le llevo años luz en eso– _aguantando con profesionalismo las ansias de reir, Samantha dijo– A ninguna parte, solo que si era tan fuerte su amor no entiendo por qué se fue del lado de Souichi sabiendo que yo ya no era una amenaza y que su amor le pertenecía. Me parece inexplicable que si perdonó sus deslices… ¿para qué preferir otra persona? ¿No se suponía que era conocido por ambos que el matrimonio era un despiste para que nadie supiera la verdadera procedencia del bebé y que aun a escondidas serían una familia? Besé al cretino ese para que se desencantara del chicuelo, que volviera con Souichi y nos evitara problemas con quién sabe qué tipo de personas, si es que así se les puede llamar a esas bestias, que como viste no tuvieron reparo en agredir a mi adorado marido despiadada y sádicamente–

– _No concibo lo que diré… pero pese a que suene a una vil mentira, cabe la posibilidad de que sea cierto lo que dice, ahora que lo pienso Morinaga kun embarazó a Souichi kun luego de que éste lo engañara con Samantha y la otra mujer ¿quién en sus cinco sentidos deja a la persona que ama en las circunstancias que lo hizo kōhai kun con tantísimas cosas de por medio? Si le hubiese amado y perdonado con el alma no habría hecho eso, claro que ese chiquillo es muy noble y podría decirse que le habría amado hasta la muerte__**,**__ por lo que no sería descartable la supuesta maldición ¡No! ¿Qué demonios hago dándole la razón a esta bruja?– _Di lo que se te antoje, le contaré sí o sí a **_tu _****_maridito_** de la desquiciada con la que se casó– espetó Isogai soltando lo primero que se le ocurrió, pero lo cierto era que tales palabras le dejaron pensando–

– Cumplí advirtiéndote– Samantha suspiró pesadamente– Quedará en tu mente lo que le ocasionarás a Souichi con lo que le digas respecto a esto, recuerda su delicada salud emocional y física, porque se desmoronará irremediablemente a pesar de que tus intenciones sean puras. Dos últimas cosas antes de irme: la primera es que no desconfíes de que lo amo y que no lo traicionaría. Y la segunda es que si se entera de lo que te dije, quizá no me crea y obviamente no quiera saber nada de mi, ni siquiera la ayuda que alguna vez me pidió de mantener oculto al bebé, por ende te desmentirá, lo cual causará que el secreto que atesoró receloso de todos y sobre todo de Morinaga sea descubierto– tomando sus cosas, Samantha abrió la puerta de la calle y se fue ante un perplejo Isogai que no pudo refutarle en absoluto–

– _Ay Dios… ¿por qué me están saliendo las cosas tan mal últimamente? ¿Por qué siempre es imposible y tarde para mí en cuestiones de amistad o… amor? ¿Amor? No… ¡eso si que no! El error que cometí con Kurokawa no se repetirá con Souichi kun… ¿no? ¡Ag! ¿Quién dice que enamorarse de ese tirano es un error? Es decir… enamorarse no es un error, aunque lo que recibamos a cambio sean sufrimientos. ¡Basta! De todas maneras no es mi caso, yo a ése monstruito no le amo, ni le amaré– _reflexionó Isogai riéndose de sus pensamientos: _''La soledad aturde''_ se dijo llamando al ex arrendatario del apartamento que fue testigo de la locura en la que cayó él y su ex kōhai, el cual provocaba los impetuosos sentimientos y pensamientos que azoraban a Isogai– Hola Souichi kun, me sorprende que ésa reliquia de teléfono que tenían los dueños de la casa funcione–

– ¡Ya ves!– se mofó el Tatsumi– Oye, no me digas que hubo algún contratiempo–

– No se si pueda denominarse aquello, pero sucede que no se qué hacer con las pertenencias de… Morinaga kun–

– Tarde o temprano esto pasaría– susurró el menor inaudiblemente conteniendo el nudo en su garganta y las lágrimas que se agolpaban– Por cierto, se le deben dos meses al dueño del apartamento, cuando vengas te doy el dinero, de algo me servirán los ahorros que hice desde hace varios meses–

– Me haré cargo de todo ello, tu descansa– murmuró Isogai quedamente–

– No cargues cruces de otros, no lo hagas Iso-baka– solicitó el futuro papá con desagrado– Trae sus cosas acá por favor, las guardaré en el sótano y de paso te daré el dinero–

– No te molestes porque lo decidí, yo pagaré la deuda. En cuanto a Morinaga kun… te hará mal tener sus recuerdos cerca, puedo dejarlos en un sitio de confianza donde no les pase nada– refrendó Taichirou–

– ¡Nada de eso, tonto! Te lo dije ¿no? Hago eso para no repetir el error de volver a relacionarme con Morinaga– rebatió el de cabellos largos–

– Excuusaas– cantó Isogai con voz relajada– Despreocúpate Masoquista kun, será nuestro secreto ¿ne?– invitó ilusionado– ¿Souichi kun? ¡Souichi kun! ¿Holaa? ¡HEY! ... Me colgó– dijo burlón al escuchar el pitido que le indicaba el fin de la llamada–

– ¡Ja,ja,ja,ja! ¿Viste? Tu tío Isogai es ridículamente tarado, tarado y raro, pero… es un excelente cómplice– elogió el Tatsumi con los brazos en su abultado vientre de siete meses–

**¿Qué tal? Espero les haya gustado la (as) pequeña (s) ''bomba (as)'' que lancé y no me maten porque todo tiene una razón de ser. Denle una oportunidad que se viene lo mejor. Estamos a pocos del nacimiento de nuestra o nuestro bebé :3**

**Ya saben que me alegra mucho leer sus respetuosos reviews y los esperaré ansiosa n.n Hasta la próxima. Estén pendientes a la próxima actualización revisando de vez en cuando acá o preguntándome en mi facebook, sin embargo, no se preocupen, yo actualizo pronto amores míos.**


End file.
